A ashikabi from another world
by clw123cat
Summary: During the end of the cell games gohan gets pulled to another worlds this is a gohan harrem followed by adjusting to life and children and how he keeps them all safe. Gohan /harem, minato/harem, . Rated M for sexual content
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Alert I don't own dragon ball z or sekirei

...Ashikabi from another world

...Sekirei / dragonballz fanfic

Dragon ball z universe

Gohan and cell were locked in a kamahamaha strugle at the end of the cell games a werd mist was apearing around gohan. Vegata fired his galic gun with every once of strength he had at cell to temporary distract him which succeeded just then gohan used the last of his strength to vaporize cell completely as cell was being destroyed he said dam you gohan. The mist around go an started to turn black when gohan used the last of his strength as gohan fell out of ssj2 form he noticed he was falling not to the ground but into the dark mist to somewhere else help me he and the others screamed gohan as they rushed to get gohan but it was to late and the mist vanished.

Piccolo " we need to head back to the lookout now .

Vegeta picked up his dead son trunks who was killed by cell then they flew back to the lookout. At the lookout piccolo used the dragon balls to summon shenron the eternal dragon. Why have you summoned me speak your 2 wishes the dragon roared. Piccolo wished that everyone that cell killed be brought back to life shenron said it is done name your next wish. Piccolo said I wish gohan be brought here shenron stated that is not possible gohan is no loner in this dimension and I don't know which one he's in.

Piccolo screamed " is there nothing we can do to know were he is ? "

Etenal dragon shenron " you could wish I know which dimension then next time wish to know the answere "

But piccolo thought of a better idea " I wish that you shenron and the namekian eternal dragon know which dimension gohan is in "

Shenron " It is done " then he vanished.

Krillin " whyd you wish that "

Vegeta " Because you moron its only a 3 month trip to new namick by advance space ship "

krillin " that's great we can find out were gohan is then come up with a way to get him back and wile were at it wish goku back as well "

Hey don't I get a say in this a mysterious voice said everyone then said goku which the voice said yep its me but I don't want to be wished back.

Trunks " why goku ? "

Goku " most the problems came because of him and besides if you wish that the dragon makes a magical item that can travel between dimension you could just go get gohan immediately upon knowing were he is and vegeta can protect earth in the mean time" Everyone at the lookout agreed on the plan and desided to tell bulma and chichi what's up trunks went to tell his mom wile krillin got stuck with telling chichi the bad news .

Sekirei universe

Wile gohan was falling threw the mist type portel he was racked with extream hot and cold flashes adding to the injures he received from cell he was to weak to do anything then suddenly he found himself falling in the air unable to stop he hit the roof of a building and bounced of to fall to the ground from 5 stories up. Gohan was bleeding severely and had multiple broken bones besides his lifeless arm he then passes out from the pain.

Meanwhile a young energetic redhead dressed in a red tank top jeans gloves and a head band was walking around cheerfully looking for her ashikabi to be the love of her life. Narasino desided to cut through the alley to get to the next street as she walked in the alley she notice a broken boy bleeding on the ground who looked terable she ran over to him and her heart beat started to increase but she didn't have time to figure out why so she picked him up and ran him to the closes hospital.

When arriving at the er she screamed " He needs medical atension now " the nurses took him to the back and the doctor started to work on him. The nurse up front asked who he is because he has no I'd on him and ask if he has insurance. Narashino said she didnt know but she'll pay for anything. She didn't know why yet she just wanted him to get better she pulled out the mbi card that covers all her and her ashikabi needs and said charge it.

5 hours later

The doctor came out to the waiting room and says he was lucky to get her when he did he almost bleed to death they were able to reattach the tenddens in his arm so with rehab he should be able to use it and that he had a fractured left leg, ribs and skull. You can go and see him he's in room 203 but it might be up 2 a week before he wakes up .

She's says okay and goes to his room a young women in room 205 notices another sekirei is near by and gets prepared to protect her chico but notices narashino walk into room 203 and desides to watch from outside and is shocked from what she sees.

Narashino walks over to the boy and her heart starts beating faster and she longs to see him wake up she stars to cry " Its you child isn't it your your your my ashikabi ? " she fails to her knees and grabs his good hand " I'm sorry I couldn't find you sooner I'm sorry I failed you " as she cried out.

Gohan then begins to stir and opens his eyes narashino " How your supposed to uncunsious for 2 weeks ? '

Gohan " Are you a angle did I die ? "

Narashino blushes at her ashikabi to be comment " No young one your in shin tokyo hospital I found you in a alley way severely injured so I brought you here my name is narashino #74 "

Gohan " My names gohan thank you for helping me "

Narashino " What happened were are your parents ? "

Gohan starts tho cry as he explains in a edited version of what happened how's mad man named cell tried to kill him and his friends in a fight to the death that cell killed his father and friend trunks before... I stopped him for good.

Narashino new what he was implying but wandered how a child could stop a psycho so she ask how , he stopped crying and said I been trained in Marshall arts since i was 4. She ask how old are you he response 11 so yes I have been training for 7 years and mastered 4 different marshail arts but why were you in a alley.

Narashino blushes and looks down to his hand then explains that she is a sekirei a powerful half alien looking for her one true soul mate her ashikabi. Gohan goes wide eyed and blushes for some unknown reason she continues that they will know if they are each others soul mate because being near each other will make there hearts beat faster and they will fell desire to fulfil there marragie contract which is done in a kiss., this is called winging because angle wings apear on me when you do.

Gohan gets nervous but ask em iiiii em I your your ashikabi wile blushing, she response yes she leans forward towards his face. Gohan despite felling shy moves toward her lips and kisses her deep and lovingly as he does he notices white angle wings emerge from her back then they start to glow bright and turn gold.

This shocks uzume who is watching from the doorway she has never heard of a sekirei wings changing color what is that ashikabi. Narashino " By the power of gray skull may my sekirei guard shield my ashikabi from all that would do him harm "

Gohan blushes even harder " I will do all I can to prove my self worthy of being you're ashikabi narashino " She smiles at him and says yes I know you will be a good husband he nods and promises he will. Uzume walks back to the room were her ashikabi is in and starts watching over her.

Back in gohans room

Narashino tells gohan how glad she is he winged her because wile every sekirei looks for there soul mate they are a slave warrior race to whoever wings them so it is a common fear of being winged by someone against there will.

Gohan " what happens then ? "

Narashino " We have to obey whoever wings us and can't love anyone but them "

Gohan looked mortified " That's terrible if a sekirei is forced to never trully be happy "

She simply grabs his hand and looks him strait in the eyes and says yes but I'm happy I have you. Gohan smiles. narashino then explains about the sekirei plan and the reward for playing and how she would die for him and that due to being winged by him her life is linked to him.

Gohan was beyond shocked at all this new information " that plan is sick to have sekirei fight to the death just for some stupid wish nothing is worth your life narashino you are better than any prize I could ever want "

Narashino looks lovingly into her new husbands eyes and crys saying how lucky she is to have him he pulls her into a hug and kisses her again then she sits on a chair beside the bed and smiles as she sees him start to lay back and go to sleep.

Two Days Later

The doctor walks into the room and says im impressed in 2 days time you have managed to get almost complete use of your arm back gohan.

Gohan " Yes but that's only because of the doctors here "

The doctor says not quite son its because you worked so hard in fact you can be realesed to day you just need to use a crutch for the left leg but in 3 weeks you should be completely healthy. Gohan says that's great isn't it narashino she responds yes it is.

Later that day he is released as he puts on his clothes with the help of his wife and walks out the door with the crutch and his sekirei helping him he walks by uzume and turns his head noticing she has similar ki to narashino not completely the same but close enough that he realizes thats how sekirei ki fells like.

Gohan " I hope the girl in room 205 gets better soon I can tell your really worried "

Uzume stops and turns around and faces him she is quite confused how does he know that her ashikabi is a woman hell she knows for a fact that he and his sekirei never left his room except to do rehab and just went back to it right afterwards. Gohan bows and says take care and perhaps we could all be friends at some point.

Uzume truly smiles and says your really are nice swee boy hu. Gohan nods and says so long and waves goodbye uzume smiles and says to herself I wish we could all be friends to then wanders how he knew about chiko.

Narashino ask as they walk out the hospital what was all that about ?

Gohan turns to her " She is a sekirei and her ashikabi is in room beside mine and she is very sick "

Narashino " How do you know all that ? you need to be careful around sekirei who have been winged because the s-plan "

Gohan " I will be but she didn't seem like a bad girl narashino. "

Narashino " that may be true but if ordered to a sekirei will attack anyone "

Gohan nods again and they walk towards the hotel narashino told gohan about it over in westtern territory of the city. Gohan says hey look narashino notices it to 3 sekirei are attacking a woman who is also another sekire. The 3 sekire punch her to the ground kick her into the wall and say its time to die wingless one and prepare there final attack with there axes.

Gohan screams " Nnnnoooooo " he blast them away with a wave of ki enhanced wind and flys and lands right in front of the beaten sekirei. Narashino is shocked to say the lest witnessing her ashikabi blast sekirei with wind and fly but she rushes over to him to protect him from the other sekirei.

Gohan " are you alright my names gohan " he notices his heart begin to beat faster and wanders...,... She response yes she will be fine her and her and her friend oshino were released to find there ashikabi just 2 days ago when they felt him arrive in the city then her heart starts to beat faster as she looks into gohans eyes they both fell longing for each other then suddenly...

Narashino " Go ahead gohan don't be afraid I won't be mad at you or her I can fell your emotions and know your fear that you might be pertraying me but your not ashikabi can have more then one serkirei " She powers up her sekirei guard to protect them. Gohan ask what's your name are you sure you want me.

Hari says yes she's long to meet him and my name is hari #82 she leans grabs his face and pulls him into a sweet kiss white wings emerge from her back then glow gold. Hari parts from his lips " By the power of greyskull may my heart heal your wounds " as she says this she puts her hand on gohans chest and her energy flows into him healing all his wounds.

The 3 sekirei who were knock down by gohans surprise attack tried to attack wile he was winging her but couldn't bust through narashino barrier and were shocked by the surprisingly different winging they witnessed as well as seeing the human boys wounds heal and his musles expand breaking the cast on the leg they new that they needed to get back to the ashikabi of the west and let him know of the mysterious boy ashikabi and his sekirei that can create barriers and heal others so they took of.

Hari seeing them leave started to cry gohan ask what's wrong he can fell her heart breaking at a memory she responded that oshino and her were just attacked earlier and she ran of when she saw those 3 shove a ax in her back. Gohan picks hari up bridal style and says point the way they still might save her so she does as he takes of running he ask narashino if he should carry her 2 she says she's fine but wouldn't mind later he blushes wile running to were hari is pointing they arrive to see her bleading out lifelessly on the ground hari crys but gohan says she's still breathing hurry so hari uses her power and heals oshino completely.

Osino opens her eyes and sees hari crying tears of relief another sekirei she doesn't no smiling at her and a young man staring as well causing her heart to skip a beat she blushes " how I thought I was dead "

Hari " My power is to heal others and the young man here is my ashikabi gohan my new husband " to this statement gohan blushes. Oshino gets up and shakes his hand thanking him for winging hari because without him she be dead. As she does her heart beat increases lot and fells longing for him they stare into each other eyes and subconsciously moves closer he realizes he wants to wing her and ask is... He never finished the question as she kisses him passionately white wings burst from her back then glow gold as she pulls away they turn white again and retract to her back

I'm oshino sekirei # 85 by the power of greyskull may I reviel all the secrets the enemy of my ashikabi has. Gohan bows and blushes and says I hope I can be a good ashikabi and husband to all 3 of you oshino, hari, and narasino all blush. Gohan then thinks 3 gorges wife's I hope I don't disappoint them.

Oshino looks him in the eyes " You really are sweet gohan all your thinking about is making us happy and not disaponting us which isn't possible you will never disappoint us " narashino and hari agree. Gohan realized oshino power is to read minds so using piccolo teknic he creates barriers that can block mind reading except for surface thought.

Oshino looks sad and turns her head but gohan grabs her into a hug and says there are some things I'm not ready to share yet I love the 3 of you please I beg you give me time I will let you in I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you 3 so can I have a little time before I tell all my secrets he ask wile crying... please don't hate me.

Narashino and hair say there fine waiting oshino says she understands but hope he let's her in. Gohan smiles and says thank you, then turns to narashino and ask were is the hotel. Narashino then leads the was when they arrive she sayss to the hotel man at the desk one room for 4 preferably with a king size bed gohan blushes a lot at this statement oshino doesn't need to read his mind to tell he's a little nervios.

The hotel man raises a eye brow and says you sure you don't want two rooms or one with two beds. Narashino says no I want the room I ask for he gives her the key and says its room 388 third floor she says thanky you gohan, narashino, hari, and oshino enter the hotel room.

Gohan says if they want he will sleep on the floor the girls smile and says nope then undress gohan then blushes and undress as well. Thru out the night they teach him what each of them like and they make him into a man he notices the sun start to rise and says guess were not getting any sleep to tonight. Hari smiles and says wow your eager. Gohan says no that's not what he means he wants all of us to help the girl in the hospital today he tells the 3 of them he wants to heal her ashikabi if that's okay with hari. Hari says fine with me so let's get going gohan says wait I want to stay like this for a little bit they all smile and say okay.

4 hours later

Gohan and his sekirei finally left the hotel as they were walking back to the hospital he ask them if they want to learn kami style fighting they turn to face him and say okay. Then gohan notices a injured persons ki in the alley he tells his sekirei to wait here as he walks to the alley way. When gohan enters he says I know someone in here injured and I just want to help please come out. Just then a woman teleports behind him and places a blade to his neck and says how do I know you not a enemy.

Gohan " because I left my 3 sekirei to come help you and I'm defensless "

The woman smiles " Your taking a big chance here "

Gohan " Yes but I bet your worth it "

She teleports around to face him with the blade now at the back of his neek he notices she is a dark skinned black hair black eyes she wearing a black bikini top black hooded scawl a buckled sarong lether new high boots. Gohans heart begins to beat rapidly as he stars into her eyes she smiles and fells her heart begin to beat quickly she removes the blade and puts it away then says your going to be a hard ashikabi to protect he blushes she pulls him into a kiss black wings come from her back then turn gold she pulls away from the kiss her wings turn black again

Yahan " My name is yahan #57 by the power of grey skull may I strike the enemies of my ashikabi through the shadows " Gohan says your power is teleportation through shadows she responds yes any shadow anywhere she's seen. Gohan says okay its time to meet the others they walk back to the other sekirei and says hey narashino, hari, oshino this is my new sekirei # 57 yahan narashino says its nice to meet you hari says I hope we get along and oshino simply nods and grabs gohans arm yahan realises she jelious she laughs as they walk to the hospital.

At The hospital

Uzume notices the presence of 4 sekirei coming as she prepares for desprit fight she hears the boy from yesterday hey I was wandering what's your name and your ashikabi my name is gohan and these are my sekirei narashino, hari, oshino, and yahan. Hari is my sekirei that can heal others he says wile pointing to her. Uzume stares shocked at gohan and ask what why would you come back.

Gohan smiles " Didn't I say I wanted us to be friends with you sooooooo "

Uzume " Fine gohan my name is uzume # 10 and the girl in the bed is my ashikabi chiho"

Gohan then smiles and walks into the room and nods for hari to follow she does he grabs her hand and kisses it saying thank you for this, hari blushes and says she just happy to serve her beloved.

Uzume snickers " Wow gohan I thought you loved only narashino "

Gohan " I love all my sekirei with all my heart they are my wives and i would die for them if need be "

Uzume is shocked but smiles because she can tell its the truth however yahan is shocked that he views them as a wife's but knows many sekirei think of ashikabi as a husband. Gohan then pulls hari into a kiss her white wings come from her back then glow gold he pulls from the kiss and says sometimes he wander if they be okay kissing him all day god I love sharing are love with each other .

Hari and the rest of gohans sekirei blush even yahan is happily surprised by gohan. Hari smiles and turns to chiho and heals her chiho opens her eyes and ask who are you people gohan interduces him and his sekirei and there powers as well as how hari helped her. Chico gets out of bed and hugs hari and thanks her then hugs gohan and thanks him and says is there anything she can do in return gohan responds all he wanted to do is help he expects nothing in return.

Gohan then tells her to get a psyical exam to be sure she's completely healthy she nods then he says wile you do that I l have hari heal everyone she can at the hospital if that's okay with hari. Hari nods and says she's happy to have a ashikabi with such a pure heart, uzume says wait before you do that she ask do any of gohans sekirei have mbi cards narashino nods I do hari and oshino say Ares were stolen finally yahan says she lost hers in combat.

Uzume tells Gohan to destroy the mbi card there a tracking devise as well as a link breaker if you break rulles it will shatter the link between you and her killing narashino everyone gasp. Gohan snatches the card troughs it into the air and vaporises it with a ki attack. Chirico, uzume and even yahan say how.

Gohan " Ki aka life force energy its from all my training "

yahan " Teach me " the rest of gohans sekirei agree and ask two gohan says sure he will teach them kami style its tied with demon style as the strongest.

Yahan " why not demon style " Gohan responds because demon style is a piercing and breaking style and training is harder then he would like for his beloved skirei and bessides its tied with kami style so he rather teach them it. Yahan fells annoyed but gohan grabs her hand and stairs into her eyes giving her puppy dog eyes she says fine but dam gohan its hard to be mad at you.

Chico , uzume and the rest of gohan sekirei chuckle. Gohan and his leave to go room to room healing wile chico gets tested 2 hours later gohan and his sekirei head back to chico room when they get there uzume and chico look down at the ground.

Gohan ask what's wrong uzume says chico his healthy but the virus is still in her and she's got may by 2 months at full heath before she needs to go back to the hospital if she takes medication mayby 4 months gohan ask what if he has hari heal her every 2 to 4 months that way she doesn't need to stay in the hospital usume smiles and crys but chico say wait gohan that would mean you would have to be close are you sure you want to help dead wait like me.

Gohan grabs her hand " Your not dead wait your alive I want to save you please " chico and uzume hug gohan crying thanks. Gohan realises its time to ask a question to everyone and ask them if I leave this city for good would all of you come all of gohans sekirei say yes but yahan

Yahan " what of the prize " Gohan turns to her and ask what prize is worth her life he only cares for his sekirei yahan blushes and says if that's what you want but you better spoil me for having me give up on it gohan nods and says he will spoil all his sekirei yahan chuckles and shakes her head.

Chico says she'll happily leave the city with uzume she's all she needs and loves her uzume blushes and says I feal the same.

Gohan " Good because knowing my friends they will come for me to bring me home but i won't leave without everyone here " they all smile a gohans statement. He asks narashino how many nights did you pay for at the hotel she looks down and says just one he looks down and says damit.

Uzume " That's okay I know a place with plenty of rooms and friendly people and a understanding landlord lady who thinks she like a big sister thou she acts like a mom "

Gohan "kay that sounds great "

Chico says id love to stay with you if that's okay uzume said'thays good because I wasn't going to take no for a answers from you, chico and gohan both say lead the way. Uzume leads them through notheren distract of town as they are walking gohan ask each of them what they do for fun

Narashino says martial arts that's why she is excited to learn from him oshino says boxing but she is also excited about the training. Yahan says working on her blades or geting new ones gohan says prehaps i can get you a new one she smiles at his offer. Hari says shopping, gohan says I'm sorry they respond its okay your worried about our safety. He says mayby if I get some money I l take everyone shopping, all the girls smile even yahan thou she only likes blade shopping.

Gohan " If we ever go shopping with my godmother please don't get angry chico, uzume she might think you 2 are my girlfriends or wives like the rest of my sekirei " they both smile

Chico says you are cute and laughs uzume says we never said we wouldnt you are hero if you ask she gives a flirtious wink surprising him oshino grabs his arm and glares at her, yahan laughs at her insecurity.

Gohan " chico and uzume are beautiful but he only loves his sekirei they are his world his life he won't cheat all of his sekirei blush even yahan realises he views her as his wife.

Chico smiles and says me at uzume were only joking . Gohan blushes and say o, then as they were walking gohan notices a girl sitng on a park bench dressed only in a doctor coat covered in blood with 3 guys with knives pointing at her she looks like she has given up on lifer before anyone can notice what gohan was staring at he appears right in front of the men with knifes and in the blink of a eye knock them out the girl on the bench ask whyd he even bother on usless trash like her he turns and looks her in the eye and says your not trash your a person your important.

She says to who I'm a usles number no one will ever care gohan grabs her hand and says I care then both there heart beats in unision wile staring at each other eyes she says this can't be I was adjusted so I wouldn't react to any one ever.

Gohan " My names gohan what's your name ? "

Akitsu # 7 she says as she moves towards his lips they touch and a white area suronds them gohan raps his arms around her and depends the kiss and unknown to him turns supper sayin gold and ice wings start to emerge from her back but then start retracting suddenly gohan goes supper say in 2 (ssj2) instead of the power hurting her it flow into her surrounding them both golden ice wings explode from her back surrounded in the bio electrisity and her sekirei crest on her head turns gold.

Chico, uzume and gohan sekire were beyond shock uzume espicaly because she knew about akitsu being a scraped number but now do to gohan power she's not. Gohan pulls from her kiss and powers back down to base form

akitsu " This is the ice of my pledge shatter the misfortunes of my ashIkabi "

Gohan smiles and says it time to intuduse you to your new family she smiles and notices everyone run up to them before anyone ask what hapend with gohan he ask about her she tell everyone she was a failure number who couldn't of been winged because some mad scientist tuned her so that her ashikabi had to be as powerful as a sun to wing her and she broke out after they tried to kill her that's why she's dressed like this.

Everyone picked up on that detail as powerful as a sun statement but desided to ask later they know gohan is trust worthy. Gohan says we should get akitsu clothes and get to the place were going. Akitsu says she doesn't mind him seeing her like this and she'l satisfy any desire he has anywhere gohan face turns beat red uzume and chico start laughing.

Narashino ask why are you blushing me oshino and hari have all been with you so you can't be nervous gohan turns more red. Chico, uzume and even yahan are shocked. Gohan says yes narashino I know but even still if you or any of my wives said that I still would beflusterd I love you all and I'm very happy I can satisfy you he says wile turning red again looking down says I do like learning that about all of you but I'm your husband sooo... i want more than just that I want each of your happyness to. Gohans sekirei all smile at there shy ashikabi.

Uzume says were here chico pouts and says it was just getting good u

Uzume " true but that can wait till later we need to meet the landlady and see what we can work out " so the walk into the masion known as izumo inn they walk into the living room and see the landlady she has waiste length purple hair and brown eyes dressed in a purple haka a and white haori and a sash like belt and wooden slippers.

Uzume says hey miya she responds hello uzume how are you ding and who are your friends. Uzume explaines that they are all homeless and would be looking for a understanding landlord to help them out and she will be covering chico to stay in her room. Gohan then tells her if she gives them a chance he will pay any expance as soon as he finds work

Miya laughs and says his friends can find work but someone his age should be in school gohans pouts and says he needs to help but is cut of by miya a her mask of doom saying no he will take a educational evaluation test to find out were he stands she then informs all of them of the rulles of the inn no swearing no violence and no explicit sexical contact

Hari and narashino say what, gohan turns to them and says no sex all of gohans sekirei pout. Miya raises a eyebrow at the 5 girls who were pouting. 2 more people walk into the room the first was a girl who miya introduced as matsu she a redhead who wearing a white dress she will be making the evaluation test to the best of her knowledge matsu says to the level of my knowledge are you sure yes miya responds yes matsu and even the other person who came in are shocked matsu says okay.

Miya then says this mans name homura he has silver hair white shirt and black pants he works at a host club if any of you like to know. The girls all say no they don't care gohan ask if he passed his test could he get him a job there. Homura laughs and says he doubts he's on par with matsu but if he can pass the test with 90 present or more yes he will get him a job there since there are some older women with fedishes for young guys it wouldn't be to hard he laughs again.

Miya glares at him then at the 5 girls from earlier( aka gohans sekirei). Miya says she will now show them to the room and when that's done gohan can take his test also its 3 to a room max akitsu and yahan ask if they can be in gohans she starts to glare at them and says didn't I say no sexial contact they respond they know they just want to protect him miya says he will be safe but she decides to let them.

Narashino, hari and oshino feel a little jelious because they didn't think of it first.

Gohan looks at the 3 of them " Don't feel that way I belong to all of you I love you all with my heart and soul " they smile. Miya raises a eyebrow at gohan statement she knows without any dout he is there ashikabi but decides not to talk about it she puts narashino, hari, and oshino in one room and across the hall puts gohan, yahan, and akitsu she then points out the room besides there's is her room not to get any funny ideas they all nod gohans sekirei nod sadly.

Upon reentering the living room matsu hands gohan a 20000 page text with 100 questions per Paige totaling over 2 million questions from 1 grade to college rocket sciense and even quantum macanicks. Matsu says she knows its 7 pm dinner will be ready in a hour so he can take It tomorrow it should take him all day.

Gohan says a hour is more then enough time and begins matsu and miya both think he underestimating the test but they are both shocked as well as everyone else who include homura who is in the room uzume and chico who came back from uzumes room and all of gohans sekirei as they watch him blaze threw paige after paige 2 at a time one in each hand 100 Paiges a minit and in the course of 10 minits finishes the test exeryone stairs in disbelief at gohan.

Gohan ask how long to dinner miya says 40 minits she got to go start it gohan ask if he can help she says sure. They happily enjoy dinner with each other chico tells matsu and miya how gohan thought her and uzume wanted to join his harem gohan blushes wile miya and mutsu fall out of there chair laughing

Gohan pouts " He's sorry he's not attractive "

surprisingly miya says that's not true your just to young chico and uzume agree all of gohan sekirei don't care about the age thing. After dinner gohan and his sekirei go to bed gohan starts reliving the garlic Jr insident and in doing so gohan sekirei as well as 5 unwinged ones miya included watch gohans memory.

Gohans dream

Gohan is 3 years old they see him doing 8th grade schoolwork mom I'm finished can I play with icurus she says yes but no training she's raising a scholar not a brute he says yes mom he goes outside and plays with a purple dragon called icurus when he comes home he sees his mom attacked and grandpa as well but 3 strangers they talk about the Dragonball he's wearing and kidnap him when ariving on the island he watches a man the 3 kidnapers call the eternal dragon shenron and wish for immortality.

Gohan then is watched by the kidnapper gets hungry and eats a drunken apple finding out from the man it makes you hi he starts seeing 20 icurus. Gohan dream flashes back in forth between cartoony and what's hapening the sekirei watch 3 people show up to save him one is a green monster 1 he calls dad and the other he pees on wile hi the sekirei laugh to tears.

They see gohan friends all get beat and garlic Jr open a portal to the dead zone and watch gohan stop being hi get really pissed of scream leave my daddy alone and launch a giant blast knocking garlic Jr into the dead zone screaming curse you gohan. Gohan passes out the green guy says what the goku says gohan krilan says remind me to never piss of your kid and get him a good Christmas present goku says yeah.

Gohan wakes up and says dady did you beat him goku says gohan you don't remember. Gohan say huuuu, goku says everything fine now then looks at piccolo who says I will kill you some other time , gohan says by Mr green guy he growls but says whatever and flys of krill in jokes and says demon piccolo might get you gohan says he sounds scary but seems cool goku just looks odd at him and they fly home.

gohan wakes up. Gohans 5 sekire open there eyes in disbelief wandering how go an can be so powerful when 3 miya sat up in bed thinking the same thing her heart beat increases by the second she wants to become his sekirei but she loves her deceased husband and thinks it would be a betrayal but she know she wants to be his since first talking to him and its only going to get worst. 4 other sekirei all wander about what kind of ashikabi gohan is and how he's so powerful so they all set out to look...

To Be Continued

...,...-...

Okey thank you for reading now I know some people will read this and might say gohan is OC well he,s not cause when he learned from narashino that sekirei love only there ashikabi and its a marriage contract he being go an fells the desire to take responsibility he fells her emotions and devotion falls for her she fells his they fall deeper in love yes he fells same about all his sekirei and yes he did have sex with narashino, hari and oshino I didn't fell like I should write the lemon in this but I might write it as a short story or I might next time I'm not sure yet I hope you enjoyed this


	2. Love lust entrapment

Disclaimer : I have said it before and I'l say it again I OWN NOTHING !

Rated : M read to find out

_ A ashikabi from another world

-Love lust entrapment

(( M B I the day of gohans arrival in the sekirei world ))

.

.

Two namless scientist ran to the president of mbi office and knocked on the door the madman president Hiroto Minaka told them to come in. Yes sir they said as they entered.

Minaka " well what is it i have to attend to the gods glorus plans so be quick "

The two scientist " sir # 74 has been winged but "

Minaka " who winged her and why didn't I receive a message so I can inturduce myself as game master to him? "

The two scientist " # 74 reacted to a boy who looked like a suicide attempt from what the hospital computer tells us, he should be in a coma for 2 weeks however she has already winged herself to him probly as soon as the doctors left him with her "

Minaka " such a waste from what her data showed she could of at lest made it to the second round o well send someone to check in a week if he wakes up, o and send me the data on that boy "

(( TWO DAYS LATER ))

Sir a scientists barged into minaka office and told him he awake and the first thing the boy did was wing 2 more sekirei.

Minaka was intrigued " How from what this data says he shouldn't have woke up for at lest a week ?

The scientist " Yes but the hospitals computer only update once a copple days but it seems the boy made a mirical recovery and from what the computer says his DNA seems to be slightly different "

Minaka raised a eyebrow " Different how different like a sekirei we don't no different ? " minaka mind was raising at new posibilitys.

The scientist " No completely new form of DNA we would need him her to find out more " Minaka was grining at the gift from the gods at this new discovery

Minaka " Get the boy a once "

The scientist " The problem sir is just earlier today we were hacked by Matsu and she released a virus to are computers it will take a day or so to fix and he seems to already left the hospital all we can only still acres is the new sekirei alert and even the tracking and power adenifier will be out for a day or so "

Minaka " Fix them at once and find that boy he is a gift from the gods and we must learn what he is "

(( Late the next night ))

The scientist entered the office to find minaka as well as the 3 disciplinary squad members kurasuba #04 benitsubasa # 105 and haihane # 104.

Minaka " I hope you have good new for barging in my office or i will let #04 have some fun " #04 licked her lips the scientist gulped

The scientist nervously told them the system is up and running now minaka said that is good to here

The scientist " however it seems that boy not only winged 2 more sekirei but on of them was scaped number 7 and The other was yahan.

Minaka and all the discipline squad was surprised at that #07 was supposed to not be wingable minaka could barley contain his excitement until what he herd next.

The scientist " however it seem one of his sekirei the one called hari has the power to heel others so he had her heel a entire hospital and somehow destroyed all the tracking devises "

Minaka was pissed he new what his order would have to be he couldn't let a new interest destroy the gods plan so he turned on the TV behind him that displayed gohan data.

Minaka relutently stated " Find that boy kill his sekirei hari and if he troubles you kill him two " he new more then likely #04 would kill him but his master piece must be completed no boy however interesting will interrupt it or expose it. Unnoticed by all but benitsubasa haihane grab her chest and stars to pant she realised that he is the boy from her dream just older. Benitsubasa walked over to her and grabbed her arm making her act natural they secretly in the past they privately confessed to each other that there worst fear would be ordered to kill there destoned One and promised if a order like that aarises the other one would kill him quick so #04 would not get the chance to be slow.

# 04 " It will be done, o what about the hospital people " she smilled darkly in hope of what he might say

Minaka " Track them all down and kill those who remember and kill this scientist as well for his failure "

The scientist tried to run and scream but #04 cut his head off before he could move the discipline squad went and began there search.

.

.

Izumo inn present time

.

( LEMON WARNING )

Gohan wook up an noticed 2 gorges naked women yahan and akitsu but what surprised him was akitsu's head was bombing up and down on his dick wile she was massaging his ball she was picking up pace wile looking into his eyes gohan bit his tongue to surpress his moan he had no intension of getting miya,s a tension he then noticed yahan was fingering herself at a rapid pace to match akitsu,s bombing head that was now rotating on his dick faster and harder yahan was having a hard time surpressing her moan as well as she was rapidly fisting herself. Gohan finally couldn't hold back as he exploded into akitsu mouth who just cleaned his dick yahan just come as well and got up and shared a cum full kiss with akitsu then they cleaned themselves of and they got dressed and shared a good morning kiss with each other.

( LEMON OVER )

Gohan wook up his other sekire narashino hari and oshino he kisses them but then told them what happen and apologised " anything I do with one of you I should do to everyone ". Gohan looked down in shame and all his sekirei felt him becoming sad.

Narashino " Gohan we live to make you happy so were not mad and besides me oshino and hari all had sex already so having one time with another sekirei is still fair" gohan nodded understanding then kissed each one of them saying he loved them. The sekirei felt him become happy

Gohan with all his sekirei went and ate breakfast. During breakfeast oshino kept glaring at akitsu and yahan until gohan began to feel depressed and oshino opoligized but gohan said it was his fault. Miya raised a eyebrow wandering whats going on she would have to view Matsu's tapes later. Gohan temporarily unlocked his mine so oshino could hear him apologise deeply but is shocked when he hears oshino in his mind say she loves him and isn't mad at him she's just wants to be part of the fun he promises her that he would treat them all equaly and loves her he then pute up the barrier in his mind. They smile at each other

After breakfest gohan tells his sekirei to train outside so it will be easier to learn ki so remembering piccolos tekniek so he makes his sekirei clothes weigh more which surprised them but he told them it was a skill his sensy use to use alot so he was able to work it out mostly, he can't alter there clothes like him but he knows enough to adjust the wait they nod then go outside and train.

Gohan walks into the living room and see's matsu going over his test. Miya tells him even if he didn,t do well she would help him study, she secretly hoped she could , then she felt guilty again.

Matsu " This can't be "

Miya " Did he do that bad " gohan looked annoyed at the comment she thought he looked adorable wile annoyed.

Matsu Looked to him in disblief then to her " He scored 98.9 persent he aced everything only sekirei and s plan questions were sligjtly of infact i say he's smarter then the mad scientist " gohan didn't know who she was referring to but miya did and she was floored buy the boys brilliance and remembered the dream No that was his memory

Gohan " So since I scored so well do you mind if I work miya ?' Miya stares in disablief then agress

Gohan and miya went to homura room knocked on the door he opened it they told him what happened and he was surprised but told gohan he bring him tonight gohan nodded and he a miya left the room gohan spent the next 3 hours talking to miya wile his sekirei trained . He learned a lot about miya deceased husband and she learned about gohan studying since he was 2 and learned he was at college level since 7 she was impressed.

Wile they were talking they both felt there heart beats increase but miya didn't show it but she felt it. She however saw gohan checking her out and blushing. Miya thought it was cute until he looked mad at himself she realised he didnt know she felt the same so he was conflicted. Gohan ran from the inn before miya could tell him. She looked at the open door and clenched her chest panting " I don't know how much longer I can hold out "

.

With gohans sekiriei

.

Yahan was practicing with akitsu she would strike from the shadows doge ice shards return to the darkness and repeat meanwhile narashino and oshino were using there own different fighting styles against each other and narashino seem to be landing the most attacks. Hari was training by dodging attacks from the others when she would run in and heal she also worked on her blocking.

As the training continued they felt gohan emotions bouncing all over the place.

Narashino "maybe we should stop I'm worried about gohan "

Yahan " gohans fine hes just felling conflited about miya she is sekirei #01 " the others gasp

Hari " is he safe ? "

Oshino " she doesn't seem to be a bad person "

Akitsu "something is wrong he feels broken now " everyone runs into the in and ask miya what happen she tells them they were talking then he ran out they start to head towards the door

Miya " he needs time alone to think " oshino glares at her

Oshino " no he needs someone who is honest with him about her reacting to him " miya looks down then directly at them

Miya " weather I em or not reating to him is not your concern until he wings me " miya walk to her room and slams the door a small tear runs down her cheek at the thought of her hurting her possible ashikabi.

Narashino " oshino everyone I think we should wait gohan might want to be alone and we promised we train so he could train us easier " everyone reluctantly agrees and heads back to training

.

With gohan

Gohan took of running straight for ten minutes he was in a different part of the city probly the eastern part he began to talk to himself

Gohan " I can't believe this I know she's a unwinged sekirei and I almost kissed her without permission I'm a monster " he began to cry.

That's how it works kid a unknown voice said gohan turned to see a tall man in a white busniess suit and 2 sekirei standing next to him. The unknown man said my name is Izumi higa and these are my sekirei toyotama and ichiya I rulle the eastern territory of the city now boy were is the unwinged sekirei?

Gohan " I don't know and even if I did I wouldn't tell you ! " gohan glared at him

Izumi " I't seems you need to learn respect Toyotama ichiya educate the brat" gohan looked annoyed, he new this would be no challenge

The two sekirei launched at him he knew he would catch there attack and simply knock them uncunsious however fate had other Plans as they got close some unknown sekire kicked ichiya in the head knocking her down and tried to strike toyotama with whip from her glove but was slammed by a staff to the gut then the face and knocked to the ground when toyotama tried to finish her with a staff to unknowns head gohan caught the staff broke it and smacked toyotama to the ground.

Gohan looked at the brusied unknown sekirei " Who are you are you OK " gohan and The unknown sekire looked iinto each other eyes.

Kaie " My name is kaie # 62 " there hearts began to beat faster " kiss me my master I am your slave PLEASE" gohan for some unknown reason he grabbed her by the slave Collier she wore and kissed her pasionatly sliding his tongue down her throat he watched as wings came out her back then turn gold then he pulled reluntly from the kiss turning her wings back to normal and retracting. Needless to say izumi and his sekirei were shocked.

Kaie " BY THE POWERE OF GREYSKULL BY THE WHIP OF MY PLEDGE TEAR APART THE ATAGONIST OF MY ASHIKABI ! " izumi's sekirei tried to attack again but kaie nocked both of them thru a nearby house quicker then izumi could follow he realised her power must of increased due to winging so izumi just left not caring for his uncunsious sekirei.

Gohan called kaie back and they proceeded to leave wile they were walking.

Gohan " Kaie thank you for saving me " kaie smiled.

Kaie "It was my pleasure master I live to serve you " gohan just blinked at her

Gohan " kaie i'm the type of ashikabi that happily accepts my sekirei as wives your not my slaves and I get sad when you get hurt " kaie and gohan stoped and looked into each other eyes.

Kaie " Master I'm happy to serve you and that you address me as a wife that is fine but please master treat me like your slave when we are alone " gohan was beyond shocked at this request but realised this is her desire sooooo.

Gohan " Fine slave you shall follow me and grant all my desires! " gohan felt slightly sick at the statement but kaie just smiled

Kaie " Yes master anything you want " she cried tears of joy gohan felt relieved.

Gohan " if you have a MBI cardI want you to take it out then throw it into the air " kaie looked at him oddly.

Gohan " Obey now "

Kaie quickly threw the card " Yes my master " wile smiling, gohan vaporized it. Kaie was impressed with his power they walked for a liitle wile until they came to a abonden lot and kaie stopped.

Gohan " why have you stopped severant ? " he felt like a dick but he knew she liked being treated like this so he drew out his inner vegeta.

Kaie blushed " I I want to serve you " wile shuffling her legs, gohan caught what she met and motioned her behind a dumpster in the lot.

( lemon warning )

Gohan Told her to strip she removed her one piece tight body suit then her pantys and bra she stood there in all her named glory. The only thing she had left on was the slave cooler and gloves with the whips attached Gohan thaught she looked amasing 4 ft 8 blonde hair two bangs shaped like cat ears that even seamed to move on there own she had c cup breast and a nice ass he quickly striped as well.

Gohan bent her over against the dumpster and put the tip of his dick just inside her slit

Gohan " Ready kaie "

Kaie looked over her shoulder at him with lust in her eyes " Yes take me NOW my master.

Gohan grabbed her coler and thirst into her busting her cherry in one stroke she screamed in pain then pleasure as he began to thurst in and out.

Kaie " Master o master " she moaned as her face and tits were pushed against the dumpster with every thurst

Gohan " kaie call my name " as he picked her up thrusting into her harder and faster, she was now hanging on to the top of the dumpster

Kaie " master o master gohan " She moaned his name as her Brest were swinging widly with each stroke

Gohan " do you like this kaie "gohan pulled put spun her around and thirst into her deeply

Kaie " Yes master but punish me im a bad girl ". Gohan smirked and pulled her close and bit her niple and drew some blood she purred his name as he licked the blood and her tits wile smacking her ass

Gohan " then servant you shal be punished "gohan began to strike her ass harder wile pumping into her harder

Kaie moaned deeply " oooooo gahan yes master " he striked her ass even harder causing her to orgasim in extream pleasure

Kaie ! Mmmaaaaasssttteeerrr" she screamed as she raped her legs around him tightly

Gohan " kaie your so tight " he picked up more pace wile smacking harder

Kaie "goooo" she screamed in pleasure as her eyes rolled back

Gohan " Kaie I'm close " they moan then share a kiss felling each other emotions

Kaie " yyyyyeeeeessss uuussssseeee mmmeee maaaasssstttteeeerrr "

Gohan " kkaaaiijieee " gohan seed exploded into her they lied down in the dirt

Gohan just held her for 10 minutes till he felt sekirei ki coming they quickly got dressed

.

( Lemon over )

Gohan and kaie finished puting on there clothes as 3 sekirei landed at the lots entrance.

Benitsubasa snikered " it seems were interupting something " haihane slightly blushed then looked serious.

Karasuba " true but DEATH waits for no man " kaie and haihane both gulped and benitsubasa saw there fear for a moment.

Gohan " who are you and how can i help you ? "

Kurasaba smiled evilily at him " I'm kurasaba #04 the red headed girl is benitsubasa #105 and the girl with the claws is haihane #104 and we have come to kill you "

Shockingly benitsubasa dashes right for gohan quicker then any but him could react and stops right in front of his face she considers for a split second finishing him and see's haihane's fear she smiles then shocks everyone there by pulling him into a kiss. Beautiful crimson wings explode from her back then turn gold that is bright as the sun after a few minutes they both pull from the kiss blushing.

During the kiss gohan fells her strength resolve and loyalty to haihane he grew happy at her loyalty. Benitsubasa fells his shockingly powerful strength and his heart that is filled by love and loyalty and that he now fells that for her she grows happy thinking at lest he will be loyal and care.

Benitsubasa also noticed 3 important things during the kiss first haihane was blushing she could n't help but slip her tongue into gohans mouth second kurasaba was beyond piss that it scared her until gohan rubbed her check lovingly and 3rd gohan other hand caught his sekirei's kaie attack that would of surprised and stopped the kiss benitsubasa couldn't help but be trully grate full she then relutently pulled from there kiss blushings and was floored when she noticed her gold GOLD wings that turn back to red then retreated into her back. She didn't know who she had just winged herself on but she new he was something special and saw him looking longly and lovingly at her which trully made her happy.

She grabbed his hands " By the power of grey skull the prayer of my pledge may my fist crush my ashikabi's enemys now and forever yours benitsubasa # 105 or you can call me beniy for short " she winked at him making him blush and her smirk then she ,motioned with her eyes for haihane to come over she landed in front of him.

Haihane was shocked still in disblief but dam sure wanted to be winged before that sico kurabasa attacks so very carefully grabs his arms in a way to avoid cutting him pulls him close she notices his smile and her heart skips a beat then she kisses him very lovingly. Her eyes go wide as her blue wings burst from her back stretch wide turn gold bright as a star. She never felt as much love in her life as she did in this moment she pulled from that amazing kiss sadly hoping for more. Her wings turn back to normal then retract into her back.

Haihane " By the power of grey skull and prayer of my pledge may my claws gut the enemys of my ashikabi now and forever yours haihane #104 my love.

Kurabasa thought of killing benitsubasa the moment of her kiss until she saw her wings go gold she was shocked pissed and very curios and remembered from the boys data he not a normal she then watched intently as haihane kissed him and yet again she witnessed another unique winging and she felt there powers jump beyond normal tho she can't yet tell how much. She smiles darkly yet again there's only one way to find out she thinks.

Kursbasa launches towards gohan with her sword to kill him but haihane blocks with her claws. Meanwhile benitsubada grabs gohan and pulls him to the roof and kaie jumps to the roof to guard her ashikabi.

Benitsubasa " #62 protect our master " gohan grabs her hand

Gohan " your not my toolsI love you all as wives " benitsubasa eyes go wide and she smiles

Benitsubasa " fine protect our beloved #62 " she tries to pull away "I have to help her " she tells him

Gohan " I believe in you beniy, kick her ass " she blushes at his faith in her he releases her hand and nods. She proceeds to help

( with haihane and kurabasa )

At the start haihane intercepted the sword strike to gohan head contered by trying to claw out kurabasas heart which she blocked. Kurabasa jump back then lunged at her haihane dogged then nocked her down and tried to stab her which kurabasa jumped out the way.

Kurabasa couldn't believe this haihane was fighting on par with her sure she win in the long run but that boy uped her power by this much she's more than50 times stronger. Kurabasa had to doge out of haihane attack yet again that ripped apart the dumpster then moved just in time as glancing blow from benitsubas cracked the bone in her arm.

Kurabasa realised they both now had strength on par with high rank single numbers she needed to be winged to be stronger now. She dogged one last claw attack from haihane and proceeded to retreat. Benitsubasa and haihane began to jump after her until gohan surprised them and kaie by appearing in front of them.

Gohan " let her go "

Haihane / benitsubasa " but we can kill the sico bitch and be done with her " gohan grabs both there hands and looks them in the eyes

Gohan " haihane beniy I have no doubt you could but mbi has more sekirei that serve them there and nothing is worth the lives of the women I love" they both blush and reluctantly agree to let her go for now but in secret they will kill her if she comes around them again.

They all proceed to walk home with with gohan asking what kind of music they like what's there favor it food and what he could do to make them happy.

Kaie "I like drowning pool let the bodies hit the floor, food Bento and you punishing me" gohan shook his head " o and rock claiming " gohan nodded thinking of a perfect date for her.

Benitsubasa " linkin park burn it down , barbaque , and shoulder message" gohan smiles and promises he' will make sure it good later. She can barley contain the joy of having a ashikabi that loves her

Benitsubasa ,kaie, haihane " what about you gohan ? " they looked to him to get some insight on how they could please him.

Gohan chuckles then gets a serious look "Music ether skilet's monster or hero food I like Well to be honest anything made by someone iI care about I can't wait to try you girls cooking and what you could do to make me happy just let me hold you or tell me things you like me to do to make you happy" gohan smiles and looks to them they look on in true blis at the one they love.

Haihane " eminem not afraid food ramen and I like to go to a nude beach and i liked to be lathered in lotion" benitsubasa glared to her

Benitsubasa " he was being serious haihane ! "

Haihane "I was being serious washboard just because you can't please him visually doesn't mean I can't "

Benitsubasa " why you " she clenches her fist and prepares to attack

Gohan jumps between them " your wrong haihane she,s very pleasing and if she ask me right now i show her iin front of the whole city "

Benitsubasa " please please "

.

(( RANDOM LIME START ))

Gohan facing benitsuba cups her cheek kissing sliding one hand down to her ass and squeezed it causing her to moan his name and The other up her shirt to her A cup Brest and began to rub his thumb over the nipple making her gasp in pleasure all the will his tongue explores the sweet sensation of her mouth they moan in pleasure as there fellings of bliss corse threw them both due to the sekirei bond. Gohan genltly pulls from the kiss as they stare hungrey full of lust at each other gohan raises her shirt kissing just above her belly buton even licking her slightly to get another moan as now both hands slowly slide her shirt up stoping only to tease her senitive brest. Then suddenly bam bam bam bam . Gohan and benitsubasa clutch there wounds on there head

(( ABRUPT LIME STOP ))

MIYA " What the hell do you think your doing outside my inn gohan ? " the demonic mask flared to life behind her scaring the crap out of gohan ,benitsubasa , haihane , and kaie.

Gohan "I'm sorry miya it won't happen again I will respect the rules " benitsubasa was pissed she was interrupted but she new miya was the strongest sekirei so she didn't say anything

Miya demon mask faded " See that it doesn't I don't like having to punish you " gohan and his sekirei began to walk into the inn.

Miya " gohan we need to talk" gohan tells his new sekirei it alright and to go in and inturduce themselves to the others in the house there all sekirei except chiho who is a ashikabi alley and he reminded them there safe and not to fight with others they nod then went into the house.

Miya was shocked at the information he knows " how did you know gohan and when ? " she looks into his eyes

Gohan looked to her and scratched the back of his head " truthfully from the beginning how I was trained since 4 and I learned to sense peoples energy as well as see there arua , sekirei have unique arua and yours is beautiful so can't really miss it" they both tent red.

Gohan " you know why i ran of earlier"

Miya " yesI can guess "

Gohan has small tears stream from his eyes " Myia you mean so much to me I feel complete when im with you and I know your a unwinged sekirei ...I...I...almost kissed you without permission I'm sorry miya I don't des..."

Miya huged him and put a finger to his lips " shhh its okay gohan... I'm reacting to you ( they look longingly into the others eyes) I ... I ... don't want to be winged yet ( gohan looks down with small tears forming she grabs his hand and also forces him to look into her eyes ) not till next week I just want one last aniversily for my late husband before we move forward together " gohan grabs her and holds her close.

Gohan "I will wait as long as you need " gohan let's her go and walks towards the house.

Miya " O and gohanI know what happen in your room this morning " her demon mask flares to life gohan turns pale white and stumbles to the ground.

Miya with a smile that would scare kurabasa " you wont break my rules again will you ? "

Gohan wide eye in fear shaking his head " no miya never never again "

Miya " good but from now on you will be staying in my room soI can watch you " gohan fearfully agrees and runs back into the house and helps inturduce his new sekirie. Miya just chuckles and shakes her head. Matsu walks outside.

Matsu " wow miya didn't think you break your own rules for a boy but we all seem to have that desire for something long and..." miya demon mask appears stopping her mid sentence.

Miya "now matsu we both saw what he let the other sekirei do I'm just garenting no rules will be broken " miya steps forward and matsu back steps

Matsu nods but then smirks " butI herd you he's your ashikabi to be who knows maybe you get caught up in a moment " miya begins walking towards her and matsu runs back into the home to her room wandering if she pushed to hard.

Miya "I... wont lose myself in a moment " she walks into the inn then to her room.

Later that day.

.

After diner gohan put on the close homura got him tight fitted black jeans white under shirt black dress coat and white nikkeys he walked to the living room hari , oshino whistled narashino told him he looks sharp. Akitsu , yahan , and kaie nod haihane and benitsubusa ask if he can just work in there room miya glares at them matsu from the stairs blows him a kiss earning a glare from everyone but the blushing gohan chiho, uzume and miya wish him good luck and not to give into temptation.

Gohan smiles " no one can tempt me my heart belongs only to you girls in this room " gohan blushes at what just confessed to .They all glance at gohan and uzume smiles.

Uzume "I new you wanted to add me and chiho to your harem " then shocks everyone but chiho by kissing him on the lips hr back glows gold for a second but no wings appear then chiho walks up and kisses him on the lips and they both wish him good luck on his first day everyone else follows the example but matsu who walks up and kisses him right next to the lips that they nerly touch she then looks him in the eyes and goodluck and winks at him and goes back to her secret room and miya who just hugs him though she wishes she could kiss his lips but she intends to wait this week. Gohan walks outside to meet homura.

Homura and gohan went to the host bar and homura got gohan a job as a intrence host which meant he flirt joke or bring drinks to the other host and clients , due to his looks he was offered a full time job and was told when he gets older he'd give homura a run for his money by many clients.

Gohan enjoyed his night as a host club but midway threw 3 yaquzza men come in looking for a client and threatens the establishment gohan acting quickly knocks them uncusioness homura is shocked he was going to help but gohan beat them so quick. Everyone thanks him for saving them which gohan blushes in response he informs them he was taught martial arts since age of 4 so it was easy and promises that if this happens again he will make sure to protect everyone. The owner of the club thanks gohan again and desides to double his pay.

The rest of the night many of the clients hit on the young warrior and produced to inform him that when he gets older they would help him become a man he is a little surprised at the forwardness of the women but simply smiles and tell them that he looks forward to it when he older. In truth he intends to quit the club before reaching the apropiate age 16 but that be for a long wile. Gohan and homura walk home. Homura realises there's more to gohan than meets the eye.

Mid way home homura informs gohan he has a date so gohan nods and proceeds home. When he get there he's surprised to find all the others including chiho, uzume, and matsu waiting for him. Everyone congradulates him on his first night he informs them how it was fun.

Matsu " so did any girls get to experiment with you " the others look to him.

Gohan informs them he is only entrance host and no one will ever get to touch him like that but his wifes he glances to them then uzume and chiho with his face tenting red the women notice he let's them know he is tired and is going to bed they all wish him good night. He lays down in his futon that is right next to miya's and falls asleep. Later that night he has another memory dream that connects to all his sekirei , miya and 2 others yet to be winged.

.

( GOHAN MEMORY DREAM )

The girls see gohan and goku jump of nimbus land on a island in the ocean and goku knock on the door and goku's friend greet him they hear bulma ask who gohan is and see him hide behind his father. All the sekirei think he is just adorable. Goku tells bulma he shy and krillin tells bulma what happen last year. The two unknown sekirei relies this is his memory. They watch as a stranger appears above them and tells goku he is his brother raditz then ask goku why the humans are still alive.

Raditz informs goku he was suppose to of killed them all by now that he is a sayin goku says he'd never do that raditz ask if he ever hit his head as a child and what happen to his tale . Goku let's him know yes he did and his tale was removed. Raditz growls knocks everyone out grabs gohan and begins to fly of.

Goku screams " Give me back my son" raditz says not until you pile 100 corpses on the ground then come and find him.

All of gohans sekirei fell and see his fear and hear the stray thought ( serisoly one year later an I get kidnapped again ) they watch him tearfully beg to go home his sekirei attempt to strike raditz tho they know its a memory they watch him get thrown into a space pod then a couple hours later they see his dad and piccolo show up fight raditz get stomped gohan lose his temper again destroy the pod and break raditz ribs and break the armor they see gohan get knocked out and the sekirei again try to kill the raditz memory.

They watch goku sacrifice his self to kill raditz and raditz ask why which piccolo informs him that goku be back probly less then a week and explains about the dragon balls raditz laughs and informs piccolo about his scouter and 2 more sayins will come even stronger then him piccolo vaporises him as krillin shows up piccolo let him know what happening and kidnaps gohan again.

Krillin " how emI gona tell the others or chichi " then looks in the direction were piccolo flew " dam he,s been kidnapped 3 times now.

( memory dream over )

Gohans sekirei all worry about his new memory miya gets out of her bed and crawls info his she then holds him close she won't let him get kidnapped ever again.


	3. evolving fellings

Disclaimer alert " I do not own dragon ball z or sekirei but if I did the shows would still be running "

The following chapter is rated M I bet you can figure why.

- Evolving Fellings -

.

- izumo inn miya's bedroom -

Miya was waking up and she noticed she not only wasn't in her bed but she was in bed with gohan wearing a see threw night gown and black lace pantys and bra and he was in his underware as well she noticed she had her arms around his head holding him to her Brest and his breath was making her aroused his arms were around her back holding her.

She was shocked but remembered his dream and wanting to keep him close she removed herself carefully not to wake him up and kissed him on the head. " Soon my love soon " she kisses his head again and goes and makes break feast. One hour later gohan wakes up and gets dresses do to the smell of break feast and then wakes up all his sekirei and they proceed to the kitchen.

They notice chiho, uzume, homura, matsu, and miya already sitting at the table and food is already placed for everyone so gohan and his sekiriei narashino, hari, oshino, akitsu, yahan, kaie, benitsubasa, and haihane all sit down at the table. They wish each other good morning then eat

Miya " it seem the smell of food can wake you the quickest ". Miya chuckles

Gohan " Yep the quickest way to wake up a s... Me " gohan sekirei look at him

Benitsubasa " Gohan can i ask what's a sayin? " gohan goes wide eyed and collects himself chiho, uzume, matsu, and homura look confused.

Miya " he doesn't need to explain anything"

Gohan " Its okay miya i don't mind explaining that and its safe because chiho is the only human in the room and I trust her" uzume, chiho, matsu, and homura all noticed the word human then stare at gohan to see what he would tell them.

Gohan looks down then back at everyone " Sayins are a race of human type aliens similar to sekirei they are born with monkey tails and with out them they can pass as a human if not for there violent nature they live for the 3 F,s in this order 1 fighting wich they will do under any excuse food which is masifly consumed and " gohan blushes looking at the sekirei he has already had sex with. Matsu notices and smiles

Matsu " Fucking " miya hits her in the head and matsu rubs her head.

Gohan blushes again " yes matsu. But sayins arent sekirei they live to fight and because of it the majority tend to be well evil think kurabasa on crack times 1000 ( everyone blinks in shock ) and her having the power to kill all life. " ( Gohan shakes his head ) "with that in mind they use to go planet to planet challenging the strong killing them to prove there surpuroty over all until they met A evil emporer friezza he offered them a job in his army were he pay them to mass murder entire planets they happily agreed" everyone looked on in shock and disbelief.

Gohan " they were very good at the job infact it only took one baby just born to kill a planet. "

Matsu " how "

Gohan " sayins are not only born thousands of times stronger than humans with a natural ability to fire ki they also due to there tails can transform into a giant ape "

Matsu " like king kong? " most sekirei are confused by The reference

Gohan " yes under the light of a full moon if a sayin with a tail see,s the moon they grow 100 feet tall turn ape like with blood red eyes there energy increases 10 fold but there raw strength and speed are monsterious " chiho shakes in fear at the description and gohan looks down then right at her.

Gohan " chiho i will never let a evil sayin near you I swear "chiho and uzume smile

Chiho "I trust and believe in you gohan"

Uzume " I do to " gohan thanks them both.

Gohan " now there tails are the only weakness because if they don't train them which is insanly painful most sayins don't . you can parlize them buy pulling there tail hence the reference catch a monkey by the tail ( gohan chuckles as does miya ) side note monkey and ape references are racial slurs to sayins which most hate with a passion. Now if a tail is cut of not only due they lose the ozzru form there power is reduced to 1 third of what it can be, but with there insane power you wouldn't notice.

Matsu " how do you know all this gohan" she has a idea but wants to have gohan tell her.

Gohan " matsu i will answer that soon but let me tell the tail " matsu nods

Gohan " Friezza was impressed with his soldiers until he learned of 3 dangerous facts 1 sayings grow stronger after every fight 2 if a say in is severely injured but lives there power ups by 10 times and 3rd the biologically there is no limit on how quick or powerful they become( everyone at the table goes wide eyed ) then what put the nail in the coffin he learned of the legend of the supper sayin"

Kaie " what's that master ? "

Gohan "the original supper sayin was one that turned to a great ape uping power by 10 then turning golden uping the power by 50 times that this supper sayin form is really a golden ape transformation thow true super sayin is done in human form " narashino, hari, oshino, akitsu, yahan, chiho, and uzume peaced the information together but didn't say anything they just kept listing.

Gohan " friezza relised this power could rival his eventual so he desire to kill them all so going to there planet he raised his pinky finger channelled his energy to massive orb blew up the planet when he gathered them all "

Everyone but gohan " Blew up the planet with his pinky! " gohan nods and gives a small example raises his pinky and creates a ki orb and vaporizes a fork everyone is blow away at the pure thought of the power

Gohan " to be honest you only need a power level of Over Nine Thousand ( gohan snikers ) to blow up a planet and frezza,s power lever was in the millions in his true form And over 200,000 in the form he used to kill the sayins he believed he killed them all but 3 his personal servants raditz who was a creeper who liked to kidnap children ( miya and gohan sekirei remember his dream ) prince vegeta who is a Capitol one dick ( miya smacks gohan in the head he rubs it ) and nappa who has a mad on to please him thow for good reason. "

Gohan " what he didn't know was that there were 3 others broly and his dad who were so pose to be executed due to broly insane power upon birth of 10,000 and kakarot who just left before frezza arrival was sent to earth "

Matsu "wait he's on this planet ?" Homura looked on nervously

Gohan "don't worry a diferent earth" gohan tells them how a old man named gohan found kakarot and named him goku how he was a bad child of course until the baby fell 5000 feet into a revene and hit his head. Everyone gasp,

Gohan " Remember sayins are thousands of times stronger then humans but the boy did get brain damage that wasn't desovered till that boys 15 birthday" he told them how he became good journeyed with his first friend bulma for the dragon balls ( gohans sekirei chiho and uzume realised the name ) gohan explained how there just like having all the jinki and could give you anything everyone nod.

He tells them about the red ribbon army defeat and goku saving the oz king and daughter chichi by putting out fire mountain how he killed demon king piccolo and how the demon birthed a child piccolo Jr to kill him threw his mouth everyone went wide eye again. He told them how as a 15 year old fought at the WMAT and in the semifinals fought chichi and after winning he proposed marriage, gohan jokingly stated sayins have mad ons for strong girls. Every sekirei smiled

Gohan let them know goku beat piccolo Jr this you can refer to him a piccolo for the world championship he married chichi ( gohan smiles ) then later that year she gave birth to a little boy . Gohan got up and walked towards his room.

Matsu smilled " gohan aren't you forgetting something what happened " gohan smiles at matsu

Gohan " demi or half breed sayins have personaltys of the other species there from but have small sayin impulses... o and there son name was Son Gohan" with that stated gohan walked to his room got clothes for a shower and took one.

Matsu smiled as he walked to the shower " I thought so no wander he so amazing "

Homura " Are you mad matsu he just told everyone he from a race that lives for mass genocide we need him out now " Everyone death glares him and he gets nervous

Miya " homura i didn't know you own my house " he gulps " gohan told us because he wants to be honest and he has never seemed a threat to me "

Homura " yes but what if he's laying low or gets influenced like he said " everyone but miya and homura stood up from The table glaring at him.

Miya " In truth if i wasn't his sekirei to be and couldn't fell his heart and see his memory I be nervous 2 but his personality is that of a human but if your afraid don't let anyone like kurasaba wing herself on him its that simple ." Homura glances to the ex disapline squad members benitsubasa and haihane who look at him angryly

Benitsubasa / haihane " were not influencing him we love and obey " they begin to walk over to homura ' miya blocks there path

Miya grabs there shoulder " everyone here knows thats( she glances to homura ) right ?" He nods.

.

Gohans shower

Gohan just finished bathing when he herd the door to the bathroom close.

Gohan " Hey matsu " gohan turns around smiling at matsu and is floored seeing her standing there naked she smiles at his instant reaction of going rock hard

Matsu licks her lips at the sight " Gohan do you want me em I attractive " she walks up to him and rubs her finger down his chest and stops when she see,s and hears.

Gohan has a small tear " Matsu Stop please I want... I do ever since the moment I met you I thought of you as someone I can relate to ( matsu leans in for the kiss and gohan grabs her shoulder stopping her she goes wide eyed but is floored with what she hears next ) I love you matsu but we both know your not reacting to me I I want you to have your true soul mate unless he's a evil prick"

Matsu " but gohan what of benitsubasa you let her " gohan leans in and kiss her right beside the lips

Gohan " she confessed to me she reacted to picture of the ashikabi to be of The discipline squad but he's gay and hates life so I'm happy I let her, So if you react to someone who is bad for you I swear I will kiss you but give me a chance I bet we can find someone who de..."

Matsu " puts a finger to his mouth and kisses him around his lips just missing them " gohan do you want to experiment with me " she whispers into his ears and notices his dick twitch and grow slightly more.

Gohan " kisses her neck earning a moan from her " Yes matsu but don't if we do your asikabi would be heart broken " they both stop his hand on her chest hers on his penis

Matsu " but you want this as much as me i can see it ." She looks curiously at him

Gohan " yes yes i do but i want your happynees more. " she realised in that moment how much they cared for each other.

Matsu " 1 month gohan if i dont or you can't find me a good ashikabi or if you leave to go home you have to wing me promise me ".

Gohan pulls her head to his then kiss beside her lips"I swear to you i will and I will do anything you want for making you wait" she kisses right beside his lips.

Matsu "I will hold you to it... if I do get one can I can I ... have one kiss on the lips before you go I mean. " gohan pulls her to kiss her neck again and whispers.

Gohan "I will matsu and I know it will be amazing " they part from each other and gohan leaves a blushing matsu in the shower

Matsu " Gohan i wish i was reacting to you but knowing you'll still wing me means everything to me I love you I know it, this must of been what miya felt" she says to the closed door.

Gohan after the shower got dressed and head outside to train his sekirei when he got there he noticed everyone was standing out there.

Miya " gohan before you begin training them i was wandering if you wouldn't mind a quick spar " miya and gohan look intently at each other

Gohan "I don't mind but don't hold back and if you can land one hit you win" gohan fells her challenging aura at his declaration of domence.

Miya puts her hand in front of her and chuckles " narashino kiss gohan and youse your power to put up your strongest barrier ( narashino gasp) o and gohan do try to last longer then a few minutes " gohan smirks

Gohan " I will do more then last I will win without landing one punch " he kisses narashino passonatly and she puts her strongest barrier around them " shal we began miya ? "

She slashed a lightning fast speed that The others could barely follow and gohan disappeared from her sight and floated above her.

Gohan " come on miya try to keep up " she looked up to him with a look of true intrest and smilled vanishing and appearing right behind him slashing with her wooden katana gohan dogged forward next to her face and blew on her neek before vanishing again. Everyone was floored at his power and the fact he is flirting with her wile fighting ( What the fuck homura thinks )

Miya cant help but smirk "Okey gohan I will youse my true power as sekirei #01 ( her eyes take on a look no one but matsu has seen and lived to talk about ) here I come"

20 rapid sonic booms are herd and the shield has cracks and shaters all over it narashino goes wide eyed in disbelief

Narashino " that cant be possible! "

Hari "what's wrong narashino ?'

Narashino " my barrier since gohan power up should be able to handle a atom bomb with out a scratch but it keeps breaking and reparing under miya's attacks I say she,s as strong as a black hole" everyone watching gets afraid then suddenly matsu runs out of The house naked

Matsu " PLEASE STOP MIYA PLEASE I B... " She stoped beging when she herd it she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Gohan " come on miya quicker" gohan appears behind her

Miya " gohan doge better" she blows him a kiss as he barley doges her wind strike

Gohan " come on come on your still to slow miya" gohan keeps disapering just out of her sight every time she turns

Miya " gohan your to predictable " she rings her sonic boom attack that just misses him

Miya " gohan gohan would you like if i us my absolute power on you" she hoped he would

Gohan " by all means if you can hit me you'll make me beyond happy " her serious look disapers and she trully smiles

Miya powers up so much narashino's barrier shatters and repares itself almost a dozen times everyone steps back but narashino and matsu who scream win gohan the other girls follow suit and homura can't believe what he,s watching he can't believe there smilling at this level of power. Gohan is trully impressed her power is mid way between semi and perfect cell no wander narashino told him miya is also referred To as a sekirei queen he can fell it but it still within his base form to fight against but he can't help but fell excited and aroused.

Gohan powers up and just as it looked like miya glanced him he dogged her blade this time they stood facing each other both blushing and horney as hell and vanished miya swung the blade just missing his head then he dogeed a leg strike then a back strike and a rapid fire shockwave blast that he centers with his own wind shock wave.

Miya " o gohan what happened to only dogging " she pouted thow she was highly turned on.

Gohan " hahaha miya I said i wouldn't punch you I didn't punch" gohan disappears and a blast of wind knocks miya to the ground she get up a smiles

Miya " I see my ashikabi-sama I trully don't ever need to hold back with you " she vanished from gohan trully for the first time , as she went to strike his back he only just dogged her but in that brief moment they trully looked on as equlls to each other. Gohan was floored her power level and strength is above semi perfect cell but her speed hell she as fast if not slightly faster then perfect cell he new he had to pay atension and if not for his last zenki boost he would of have to been supper sayin for this fight.

Miya slashed at Gohan he dogged she fired wind blast from her sword he countered again with his own but was shocked when hers were filled with ki he launched his own and a massive tornado of ki wiind was created being push back and forth between them as they pored in more power

Oshino " come on gohan i know you can do it "

The tornado began flashing and exploded shattering the barrier entirely they noticed miya getting up covered in cuts and bruises she lick the blood from her lips they then saw gohan standing in a energy barrier ( think future gohan in the android fight ) without a single scratch but miya saw he was sweating she new there powers were close so she gathered all her power for one last strike and he prepared for it.

Meanwhile at the begging of the fight all sekirei could tell #01 was fighting.

One unknown sekirei was jumping roof top to roof she been looking for her ashikabi for years ever since she left the discipline squad after saving her little sister life just barley she has explored the whole planet looking but never reacted so now sh has come back and she decided to see her older sister #01 miya then begin her search anew this she hopes her dreams of the boy will lead her to him. Due to her sister 01 fighting she fells her location as she lands on the ground near the in she looks on in disbelief.

She see's miya and the boy she hopes to be her ashikabi to be preparing for a attack she knows she can't stop her sister but she hopes to save the boys life so she busted threw narashino newly formed barrier and dashed between them and powered her shield to protect her ashikabi as miya attack fires.

Gohan see's the girl in the way trying to protect him he knows some how she's suppose to be with him and he will be dammed if he let's her get hurt he new he wasn't fast enough and didn't know how strong her barrier is as well as no time for supper he did the only thing he could think of " Kaoken times Five " he never went past 2 and new this would hurt be he new he needed to save her so he broke threw her barrier graves her and jumped just in time out of the blast which was really powerful it destroyed narashino barrier again.

Gohan " it looks like you won miya " miya gasp when she see's him with cuts and tears all around bruised mussles that looked like they were torn and burnt from the inside out she then noticed he was holding a girl who looked like.

Miya "Yume is that you"

Yume " please miya don't hurt him he my ashikabi please if you need to punish someone punish me" miya throws the wooden sword on the ground "

Miya "I won't hurt him I swear I'm reacting to him and we were only sparing "

Yume " to that degree?" Gohan lands on the ground sets her down and grabs her hands.

Gohan " she's telling the truth i swear yume she did nothing wrong " yume and him stare into each other eyes with there hearts racing

Yume "I believe you what's your name? "

Gohan " my name is gohan " yume kisses him passonatly on the lips and there tongues dance in each others mouths miya looks on with the desire to do that as well and matsu hopes to fell it with him 2. Yume's wings of light come from her back there so close to gold you can barley tell when they turn slightly darker.

Gohan is forced into supper sayin 2 form again and is seems to seep into her changing her wings by giving them the bio electric sparks making them wider and glow brighter. Gohan noticed his power didn't decrease even thow sum of his power pumped into her infact his power went up and a small bit of her went into him, he wandered if this is what happened with akitsu.

The others watching realised he's in super sayin form due to the story earlier. Gohan pulls from the kiss and reverts back to level 1 supper then kiss her check everyone notices the small fisical change . Yume wings go back to normal and retract.

Yume " By the power of greyskull the light of my pledge purify my ashikabi,s woes now and forever yours #08 Yume " they kiss once again reveling her wings then pull away to have them retract

Chiho " you look cool in super sayin form but why are you still in it " everyone looks to gohan yume is slightly confused

Gohan " I wanted to show the difference between SSJ 1 and 2 when I was kissing yume my heart forced me into my max power ssj2 this is ssj 1 I em the first ever to reach ssj2 and its 2500 times stronger than whatever my base form max is . Gohan powers down to base

Miya " it seems im not even a challenge for you " she looked down

Gohan " that not true miya the ssj are magnifiers on top of base first 50 then 50 times that and I'm only this strong cause of traning like I em now but it seem I have only met one women who can help I hope she doesn't abonden me " miya smiles

Miya "I won't but next time I'm going all out from the start so I hope you can keep up" they smirk at each other

Yume "What's a supper sayin " gohan tells yume the exact same story he told the others earlier

Gohan "Yume I hope you can love me like I love you I ... " yume cut him of with a kiss that last for a copple minutes they finally pulled from it when they got tired from the whistles they were both blushing miya reinformed everyone the house rulles everyone was glad kissing is aloud.

Yume " gohan i don't care what you are only that your mine " he nods they kiss again

The rest of the day gohan got to know yume he found out she was in the discipline squad with kurabasa they saved her younger twin eqivilent who is really younger then her she was about to have her core examined but yume got there just in time if she didn't she would of have to given hers to #88 gohan was glad she didn't have to and told her he,s glad to have her.

When gohan went with homura to work he asked him why he's been avoiding him all day.

Homura "I didn't want to triger your sayin rage " gohan moved in front of him.

Gohan " Have i ever threatened anyone Mr sekirei guardian? "

Homura "dam it matsu " gohan narrowed his eyes at him

Gohan " miya actually told me when I ask her earlier why I felt your energy run to other unwinged sekirei then leave, to be honest you have my respect for that but you need to get over your fear" homura glares at him opens his hand in front of gohans face and a fire ball appears right next to his nose

Homura " what makes you think I'm afraid of you ? " gohan smirks and shock him by placing his face right in the flame homura goes wide eye in disbelief he puts the flame out and doesn't even see a single burnt mark on his skin.

Gohan " In my SSJ forms I can swim in lava without powering up and not get burnt your flame is no threat to me, but again have I ever used my power to wing any sekirei against there will no I havnt and since we both know I can sense any sekirei location I could but I refuse to hurt them ever so why can't you trust me? "

Homura " you have to earn it and you already lost alot"

Gohan " okey how about I help you protect unwinged sekirei ?"

Homura " that's not nesesary "

Gohan " true but you can't stop me and I can find them easer then you so take my help or you wont know what im up to , its your call"

Homura " fine then " gohan gave a tumbs up and he scowled they then took of jumping roof to roof.

.

In the middle of a park a women looks for her ashikabi

.

( YASHIMA POV )

Yashima couldn't believe her luck she saw him her ashikabi to be talking with 5 other guys and 2 women she ran over to them but before she got 2 close the first women punched her two the ground knocking her hamer from he hand then kicked her into the air smack her in the face knocking her back and the other girl picked up her hammer and knock her out with it.

Yashima woke because a smack to the face from her should be ashikabi he smilled at her tears she noticed she was gaged with er pantys and duck tape she was naked and her arms were tied behind her back buy a steel rope she'd be able to break if not for the to women who now she realised are sekirei holding her in place with evil looks in there eyes. One man stepped up to her should be ashikabi and ask junichi who going first partner.

Junichi " himura youichi you been a good second in command I will let you go first then our 4 friends and I finish after we brake her but everyone remember don't kiss her lips so keep that gag in this slut will know how to make the money when were done ( he looked to the other 2 nameless sekirei ) right whores " the girls nodes and the other 5 guys looked on men icing to yashima who began to cry.

Yashima couldn't believe this her should of been ashikabi is a rapest woman beter gang leader who intends to make her into a prostitute , what the hell has she done to deserve this she thinks and cries more when she see's himura strip. She tries to kick him when he gets close but the sekirei on her left punches her in the gut nocking the wind out of her and holds her legs wile the first guy punches her with bass nuckes in her face.

Himura with no remorse shoves his dick clean threw her hyme and begins to fuck her fast in hope to make it as painful as possible all the wile choking her out asking does it fell good whore does it. She looks on knowing this horror is just begging and no one can save her she has nothing to give except her death she wished she never left the mbi tower as she cried on from the suffering inflicted on her .

Gohan and homura were moving threw The city and gohan senced sekirei energy at The park when he arrived he couldn't believe what he saw. There some sekirei was gagged beaten and being raped by a group of 8 (2 girls6 men) so he do what any z fighter do.

Yashima had been used buy have the men and she felt sick she thought of biting her tongue to bleed out as she was watching the 4 man enter her she was shocked when she saw a little boy appear right above the said man kick him so hard he flew threw a tree and punch the rest of them including her should of been ashikabi unconscious the 2 sekirei tried to attack but another person blasted them with fire and they were knocked out.

Gohan " listen miss please don't be afraid I'm gone untie you I swear I won't hurt you"

Yashima was scarred beyond belief but saw the boy was waiting for permission to come near her so slightly she nodded he walked behind her untied her and handed her clothes to her and turned his back she felt a little relieved but that other guy didn't turn and that scared her she put on her clothes and was surprised the little boy still looking away was holding her hammer out 2 her she felt relieved to have her weppon back.

( Gohan POV )

Gohan looked to homura who had already called mbi and let them know what these 6 men were up 2 gohan then tied up the men however 1 just laft stating there was no rulle against using sekirei as prostitutes. Gohan was surprised he lost control and punched him shattering his ribs. Homura informed the beaten man wile that's true he informed his gang and only 2 of them have sekirei so there in violation which meant jail or education for the exposure

Junichi just smiled " code pushiment " gohan looked at him oddly until he herd homura gasp and what he saw he couldn't believe and never forget the 2 sekirei had pulled out blades from the boots and jabed it threw there neeks as he saw and went wide eyed they slammed there hand down on The blade descapiting themselves. Then junichi and his men just smiled at there well trained dead dogs.

Gohan fell to the ground shaking his head " why sekirei why " with tears coming from his eyes. Homura knocked junichi out he would of killed him if mbi didn't know he was alive. Homura told the girl sekirei to leave which she nodes until..

Gohan " wait miss what's your name "she told him its yashima.

Gohan " yashima will you let me pay for a room at izumo in Its own by a nice land lady and you'll be safe" homura went wide eyed in disbelief.

Yashima was afraid but the boy was sincer she could tell so she agreed. Mbi came with the new discipline squad kurabasa #04 saki # 55 and ambane #13 who introduced themselves even thow gohan already new kurabasa.

Kurabasa " are you ready to die now boy" homura and yashima stepped back shaking in fear wile gohan just looked at her on affected.

Kurabasa scoweld and walked away and saki walked up to gohan and told him "minaka has agreed to offer you a new deal if you agree to help the sekirei guardian or discipline squad track down and kill rulle breakers such as those 6 humans you can keep your and your sekirei life you have 1 week to decide later cutie. She blew him a kiss and walked of. Yashima was surprised gohan was unaffected by the encounter.

Gohan ,homura ,and yashima left after mbi took away the rule breakers. Gohan during the walk home ted to think what to do about the offer and how to stop the sekirei plan he new minaka owned the capitol making his word law he desided he need to talk to matsu for help. When they arrived home gohan found everyone waiting for him worried why he was so late. Gohan asked yashima if she was okey with him telling what happened she said yes because everyone else but him and homura were women so he told what happened the women gasped.

Gohan" Miya can she stay here I will pay for her room." Miya truly loved his kind nature and was happy she was reacting to him

Miya " Yes gohanI would never turn anyone in need away she can stay for free ( she turned to her) yashima are you okey with doing some chores" she nodded. Miya then took her around the in showed her room to her and took her into her room were they could talk in private miya hoped to ease her pain and assure her she is safe. Gohan hoped miya could help her.

Gohan asked chiho uzume and matsu to acompy him out back which they did.

Gohan "I know this isn't a good time to ask but do you 3 love me?"

Matsu "Yes gohan will you wing me?" Gohan smilled

Chiho "honestly yes I do I love you as well as uzume " uzume smiles

Uzume "I do to if chiho was a sekirei she would of reacted to you" matsu looks down wishing for her reaction

Gohan " Funny you say that how would you like the say in equvlant to the sekirei bond" the 3 stare at him with hope in there eyes.

Gohan " because of my age i can't mark you permanently i can do a tempoery one that fades after a week or so and just keep doing it till I turn 18 if you keep loving me. This mark let's us talk mentally which eather party can stop with practice we fell each others emotion and desires and we can tell if eather of us is hurt or killed and nothing bad will happen if I do get offed you won't go deative. "

Matsu, chiho, and uzume "Yes"

Matsu "gohan thats almost then exact same as sekirei"

Gohan " yes but you have to focus on it threw the bite mark I put on you and its a lot weaker then the sekirei bond but it is a bond" they nod

Gohan ask matsu to be first she agrees she walks forward and neel to his level and he bites her neek she grabs his arm from the pain and chiho and uzume watch as matsu starts to cry tears of joy. As well as hold him tight he realises her and she pulls from him and stands up.

Matsu "don't worry gohan no one will be afraid of you I saw everything but I will wait to your dreams catch them up my love" he thanks her uzume and chiho are confused but realise they will no when there done.

Gohan marks chiho next she fells pain then see's his hole life and tells him she's not afraid they share a kiss then he mark's uzume who goes wide eyed from the pain and memory when he finishes she kisses him.

Uzume " Ididn't know we make you that horney" gohan entire body turns red" don't worry we still love you it seem you like that 3rd F more then most" ( Some how gohan goes reader) she kisses him and tells him they can't wait till have some fun then the girls go to bed

Matsu walking to her room stops and fells it she starts to cry tears of joy. Gohan goes to miya's room knocks on the door and he is told he can come in yashima thanks gohan bows and goes to her room gohan and miya turn from each other and get undressed and go to there beds in there under ware. Gohan falls asleep and again has a memory dream.

.

( Gohans memory )

All of gohans sekirei plus miya, matsu, chiho, uzume, and one last unknown watch . They see piccolo drop gohan in a forest gohan crying asking were is his dady and piccolo scream your dad is dead and go an cry more. Every girl watching gets pissed at piccolo. They see him left by himself with only a sword watch him forege for apples how piccolo gives him some after he falls asleep they see time pass as one night full moon he goes ozzuro form piccolo blows up the moon. All the girls but miya are shocked at his power. Gohan turn back to normal.

They see by the 3rd month gohan save a random dinasor cut of a trex tail eat it and get apredatory look about him they watch for the next 3 months he eats dangerous animals . Then see piccolo come back and start traning him by chucking him at a mountian. Many of the girls try to strike piccolo bit it is only a memory. They see him destroy the mountain and is shock by his own power and piccolo repeat the proceeds 5 more time till gohan flys. Then they watch gohan train for 6 months with him.

They see the sayins arrive plant sabieman fight the sabiemen destroy then fight nappa they watch gohan friends all die but krillin him and piccolo. They see vegeta scream goku coming and to destroy them now they watch piccolo die for gohan and just before gohan would of got hurt his dad save him. They watch goku fight nappa and vegeta scream his power level is over. 9000 . The sekirei get gohan comment earlier that day. They watch goku win and vegeta kill nappa.

They watch goku fight vegeta and how he gets stronger by kaoken. Miya realises that's why gohan was hurt that tekniek he used it to save time. They watch the beam battle for the planet watch vegeta go jaint ape beat on goku sport bomb miss and gohan bounce it in vegeta's face. They see him beat on krillin and gohan . Even knowing this is a dream everyone tries to strike vegeta( yes even matsu uzume and a screaming chiho) They see when vegeta was about to kill goku then gohan go great ape pound vegeta .

Vegeta cuts of gohans tail but gohan before turning back lands on him smashing him threw a mountain. They see vegeta bitch about being beat by a half breed a 3rd class warrior and pethek human wile crawling away like a worm in there eyes krill in almost kill him till goku stops him by begging him not to they hear gohans stray thought WHAT THE HE JUST OFFED ALL OUR FRIENDS wich the women agrre with. They see goku tell them he wants to fight vegeta again and hear gohan next stray thought WHY SO I CAN COME IN FOR A 3RD RANDOM WIN did I really just think that.

They see krillin joke about goku already wanting a rematch and them going to the hospital then they see them find out about namick dragon ball and how go an krillin and bulma all left for namick leaving hospitalized goku. Then the dream ends

( In miya room)

Miya gets up and crawls into gohans bed " Don't worry my love you need not worry of any threat her I will slay the enemeys of my ashikabi". She then pulls gohan to her chest and raps her legs around him and he raps his arms around her even this he asleep. She kisses him right next to his lips and she drifts asleep.

.

.

.

.

.

Aurthor Notes:

For starters Miya in the sekirei series she is refered to as the sekirei queen and also being in a different dimension in power and never even having to try so yeah I think she be beyond most z fighters strength. Now as for matsu gohan and her fell close due to there similarities and natuly clicking remember miya fell in love but never reacted to her husband proving you can love people you son react to.

As for why hewon't wing her he wants her absolute happyness point blank now why he mark her 2 reasons 1 he loves her and they can connect and if her ashikabi was good she wait a week or so then bond if not gohan would know 2 they know everything about the other threw memory chain and now she knows go an need her help with ending the sekirei plan she is the wisdom sekirei after all. Now as for chiho and uzume well they love him and he fells Tue same so to connect he marks them


	4. revalations and new Friends

'Disclaimer alert: Nope don't own sekirei or dragon ball z wish I did though.

.

Rated M so be ready

.

- revaltions and new friends -

.

.

MBI TOWER the day of miya and gohans friendly spar

.

Minaka has called the discipline squad into his office to meet there ashikabi natsuo ichinomi the discipline squad walk into the room.

Kurabasa " what is it now minaka i hope we get a new mission soon I need to let of steam" she was pissed at the fact her ex team mates almost killed her she hated felling out classed.

Minaka smilled " It seems due to complications I have desidded to proceed forward with sekirei plan ahead of schduel as of now 37 present have been release but today and tomoro we will be releasing 20 persent more taking it to almost 3 quarters will be finding ashikabi as of tomorrow so in response I will have natsuo wing you now and release your true powers" the discipline squad goes wide eyed saki #55 was excited about it and kurabasa thought with this she could now hunt down and kill the traitors and the boy.

Ambane #13 new his ashikabi to be hated life as much as him but was curios" sir why do we need to speed up the plan"

Minaka " it seems one ashikabi has a ability to to draw sekirei quicker then most and higa izumi seems to be using his power to gather them as well so to compensate for this we have opted for mass release in hopes of having more ashikabi join the game" they new he was referring to the strange boy. So the disipilne squad agreed and winged themselves on natsuo.

Then a woman scientist came in the door with a smile on her face she couldn't wait to see the horror on minaka face when she showed him the new data.

Minaka "my my dear sahashi takami what do I owe the pleasure?"

Takami grined " well we just recorded #01 fighting via satelite and I thought you might be interested" kurabasa and the sekirei felt her fight and were interested as was minaka.

Minaka " by all means display the data"

Takami walked to the computer and inserted the thumb drive then set it to display on the giant tv. Minaka and the discipline squads jaw dropped in disbelief when they saw her oppent. Takami paused the data the first time when miya destroyed narashino's shield and told everyone from what her data show narashino power can contain a atom bomb so for miya to crack or break it she'd has the power to obliterate a country at lest. Everyone but takami sweat dropped. Then takami slowed of down to show miya and gohan smilling and laughing like it was a game at this level to them.

Takami "I suspect we have never seen ether of there true ability's "

She continued the recording they saw miya destroy the barrier several times and saw The energy tornado explored miya hurt and the boy without a scratch then saw miya prepare a final attack. Then yume interupt the fight gohan save yume then wing her.

Takami " Now the boy has 9 sekirei and from what the data shows miya seems to be reacting as well thow we cant say for certain" takami loved the look of fear on minaka,s face and was suprises for a split second kurabasa looked scared 2 thow she quickly masked it.

Minaka was beyond shocked he couldn't believe the boy and miya were that strong he new if he went against them ether of them could wipe the continent from existens if not more. But he can't show fear so he came to a dession.

Minaka " My that data is quite interesting ( he turns to the disipline squad ) the next time you see the boy tell him we will give him one chance to keep his and his sekirei life and that is if he agrees to work for us... or helps that sekirei guardian by finding rulle breakers" in truth he wasn't shore what he could do to save face other than this.

( Later that night )

Takami came to minaka and informed him of the discipline squad inconter with gohan and how later that night The sekirei guardian informed her of gohan agreeing to work with him which pleased him. After takami left the office minaka called his other scientist into his office and ask them how his secret project death swarm coming along which they said it should be in test fase within a months time minaka smiled and thanked the scientist and dismissed them .

.

.

( Izumo inn the next day )

Miya open her eyes and looks down to her ashikabi to be and see,s him sucking on her Brest over her bra and his hand on her ass she can't help but chuckle she slowly removes herself from him kisses him on his head an proceeds to make breakfest. Matsu then proceeded to enter miya's room she thought of several interesting ways to wake Gohan up but she desided today she would just shake him which she gently did.

Gohan grogly wook up but then saw matsu with tears " What's wrong matsu?" She looked at him and smiled

Matsu " look at my energy I'm reacting now" gohan saw it she was right she leaned in for the kiss and go an stopped her she was about to ask why when gohan spoke.

Gohan kissed her check " Has my amazing wife forget she is sekirei #02 if I wing you here we will destroy miya,s room and we both know she be highly pissed about that ( matsu nods) so let's go outside"

Gohan Leads matsu outside wile in his under ware miya notices but just shakes her head she guessed gohan was about to wing her she already thought he would for awhile now. She realised matsu will defenily be trying to get gohan to break the no explisit sexal activity rule so she,l have to keep a eye on her now but went back to making breakfest .

Gohan lead her to the back yard put one hand on her back and the other on the back of her head and pulled her into a romantic kiss and they slipped there tongues into each others mouths and emeditly wings burst from her back and gohan was forced to supper sayin 2 as matsu,s wings turned gold and gohan power seeped into her causing her wings to grow and glow brighter and take on the bio eltricity and small bit of her flow into him. She pulled from the kiss relutently causing her wings to return to normal and retract and gohan went back to base form.

Matsu " By the power of grey skull the wisdom of my pledge bestow the teachings of the world to my ashikabi ""she then proceeds to kiss him more.

They kept making out for 20 minutes or so when they stopped they noticed they were on the ground with gohan fondeling her and rubbing her ass and her hands in his under ware playing with his manhood. They stopped only because the sprinklers in the back yard came on Curtis of miya they saw her demonic mask so matsu ran into her room till breakfast was ready and gohan went to his room got dressed and helped miya with breakfast. To be honest gohan was surprised miya didn't react worse but was quite happy with the time they spent making brekfest wile talking.

After finishing helping miya Gohan proceeded to wake up all his sekirie chiho, uzume, homura and yashima for breakfast.

At breakfest Yashima looked down and started to shake " thank you all for what you have done for me but I need to...head out"

Narashino " yashima no one kicking you out you don't have to go anywhere"yashima looks up.

Yashima " no i don't mean that i..."

Homura " she means to look for a ashikabi"

Oshino " even with what happened last night? Yashima began to cry again

Hari "You know you can wait till your more comfortable" yashima shakes her head and says no she wants to look.

Gohan looked to yashima " yashima would it be okey with you if yume and I acompy you I got a idea's on were we could go to look "

Yashima looked to the gohan and noded " I would apreiate that "

After they finished eating gohan yume and yashima headed out after everyone wished her luck. Gohan suggested the local coledge university to which yashima noded and they headed there and after arriving they proceded to walk around. Yashima was afraid she found herself griping the back of yumes shirt.

Yume " we can head back home if you want yashima "

Yashima " no... im... alright"

Gohan turned to look her in the eyes "I won't let anyone ever touch you with out permission " she smiled and nodded.

.

( minato's POV )

Minato was just finishing reading the text results of his entrance exam as he left the testing area. He was in shock he was a strait a student threw highschool so he expected to get in with ease but no he choked on the test and only scored 20 percent it was humiliating. Even tho this was his first time trying it really sucked in his opinion. So he did the only thing he could do.

Minato made a phone call and they picked up " Hey mom"

Takami " so what do I owe the pleasure have you called to beg for a raise in your alowence or perhaps you called to let me know you'r finally going back home to the mountains .

Minato felt shame and disapotment as he informed his mother of his failure " I know I let you down but I want to stay here and study so next time I can get in "

Takami "I see yes you are a disapotment but I will allow you to stay however I'm cutting your allowance in half perhaps you can find a job and stop being such a pathetic failure I will call in a month or so" click could be heard on minato's ear as takami hung up.

After the conversation he was so lost in thought he walked into a person that felt like a steel wall and fell down.

Minato " ow what was... "

Gohan "I'm sorry are you okey " gohan reached down and grabbed his hand pulling him up

Minato was rshocked at the boy' strength but felt embarsed that he was so lost in thought. " Yes I'm fine I'm sorry I was,t paying attension are you okey"

Gohan nodded and then minato noticed the two beautiful women near him the brunet who was checking to make sure go an was fine and a other girl who seemed to be shyly standing behind the brunet.

Gohan "what about if you don't mind me asking "

Minato looked down "i dont mind i was lost in thought about my failure at my entrance exams" gohan shared a unspoken exchange with the girls who nodded.

Gohan " how bout i help you out"

Minato " huh "

Gohan " well not to sound conseated I'm probly the smartest teenager in the world " ( I would say smartest person in the world but matsu is really amazing, gohan thought)( unbenoust to him matsu smirked hearing him thru the bond)

Minato didn't see a problem " okey if it will help me for next time I'm in "

Minato lead gohan and the 2 girls to the library however as he was walking there he saw a white haired young woman staring at him as he entered the library. When he sat down at the table with gohan he saw the girl enter in the library and smile at him causing him to blush she then headed down one of the isles of book shelves.

During the next 2 hours gohan gave him test after test and alternating between written and verbal. Minato was floored when gohan told him he failed almost all written but proceeded to almost ace every verbal test and they were almost they same only worded differently. Gohan informed minato with a little practice he should ace the entrance exam minato felt relieved that with alittle help he should be ok.

Minato got up to use the bathroom as he entered the bathroom stall he herd the bathroom door close he didnt think much of it as he proceeded to take a shit. When he finished he flushed the toilet as he walk out of the stall to his horror and mortifictaion he noticed the white haired girl from earlier standing in front of the bathroom door visibly choking from the smell he looked down in shame washed his hands and went to leave.

Minato still looking down I'm sorry m... he never finished the apology slash request to move as she forced him to look at her and kissed him very pasonatly that made a moan escape his mouth getting a smirk from her as she slid her tongue into his mouth he noticed beautiful angle wings burst form her back as they shared there kiss for several minutes till she pulled away from a blushing minato causing her wings to retract.

Kochou " By the power of grey skull the wisdom of my pledge reveal then secrets of the world to my ashikabi , sekirei #22 kochou from now on yours and yours alone.

Minato " Are you a angle kochou " she smiled even thow she just said she a sekirei

Kochou kissed him smiling pulled away " no my ashikabi I'm a sekirei and now I belong to you" he tilted hs head slightly

She saw his confusion she explained for the next 15 minutes or so all about sekirei s plan and ashikabi needless to say he was shocked. She then asked him about the boy who was helping him he explained even thow they just met he offered help. Kochou new in public they were safe but warned him to be worried which he was but he told her he didn't think gohan was the type to hurt them bit he thanked her for the information.

Kochou "I will trust your judgement " they left the bathroom and headed back to gohan and his obvious sekirei now that he had one.

.

( Gohan's POV )

The moment minato went to the bathroom

.

Gohan " yashima are you... " gohan looked her in the eyes and saw her nod tho she also looked scared.

Gohan " it will be okey were here every step of the way " she slightly smilled and nodded.

Yume "he's right yashima and your chosen one will heal your wings " yashima smiled slightly more

25 minites later.

Yume " um gohan does it take human this long ? " gohan sweat dropped "

Gohan "if there issues or..."

gohan , yashima and yume saw him walking back with a woman she is 5ft 5 white haired beauty 75/ 52/ 60 she looked about 22 everyone could tell she was a sekirei. Gohan looked around and noticed they were the only ones in the library so he intudused yume and yashima to minato and the woman and minato inturducsd kochou.

Minato and gohan talked about s plan and being a ashikabi and minato was glad to know gohan had know intension on fighting him he was nervous for kochou. But then it dawned on him.

Minato " gohan ... how can..." he looked away and gohan could figure the question

Gohan chukled " be a ashikabi ? Because my age ? ( minato nodded ) yume will explaine ?) She nodded

Yume ( Age means nothing to sekirei or ashikabi we search for our soulmates and the age is pointless we could wing ourselves on a baby just born if they were the one but that hasnt hapend as far as i know and the youngest sekirei is #108 she will be released next year and she's only 7 years old but when she is released she do the same thing we do i only hope she finds a good ashikabi" minato's jaw dropped he couldnt believe what he was just told

Minato " but the bond is... "

Gohan " marriage. Yes it is and I treat it as such I love yume and every sekirei I have. Im the only person they can feal for now and I take responsibility for it happily but yes there are people who force them to only love them( yashima cryed a little minato looked at her then to gohan) she not winged but became my friend after I helped her" minato nodded then thought of what him and kochou are now.

Gohan " would you 2 like to join us for a quick trip to the mall I need to pick up some clothes for myself and gifts for some of my sekirei "

Minato and kochou noded they didn't have anything better and it gave them a chance to know more about there new allys. Gohan and minato talked as gohan got the clothes and the sekirei seemed to get along and watched as gohan and surprisingly minato got the sekirei a gift which minato gave to kochou right after he paid for it she loved it he got her a different pair of half moon glasses that was purple like her dress she kissed his cheek if they were home she would of made out with him but that will wait to later she thought.

Gohan thought of what would be fun then herd ( that sounds fantastic gohan i can get all the girls and meet you there ) gohan chucked " matsu your really amazing you know that " everyone turned to him ( I know ( and he could swear he saw her smiling for a second)). Gohan asked if everyone would be okey if they went to a karaoke bar minato was nervous do to lack of money but remembered his mbi card so he agreed and they went to one. Gohan informed minato his other sekirei were coming as well he and kochou nodded.

Minato ofered to pay because all the help gohan gave gohan agreed . Minato was happy that go an agreed to tuter him twice a week.

Minato " gohan how many people are coming ? "

Gohan herd matsu answere in his head " there are 11 more coming we need a room for 16 " minato and kochou eyes nearly bulged out of there sockets. Meanwhile gohan wished miya came but understood why not

Minato "go... gohan you have 12 sekirei ? both him and kochou looked to him .

Gohan " as of right now i have 12 wives " minato and kochou were speachless.

After gohans wives arrived gohan gave them each a charm Braclet which they all put on. Minato proceed to pay for the room gohan and uzume saw the mbi card but opted to tell them about its other purpose at a more secure location ( matsu agreed with him aswell ). They went to the room it was pretty nice with 3 giant couches and a massive TV and speakers.

Haihane , benitsubasa and kaie winked at gohan and went first they sung candy benitsubasa sung the guy part ( check candy amv you tube) to say minato was spechlees at gohans sekirei choice was a understatment he noticed gohan never looked away as they finshed they walked over and kissed gohan on the check he relised it be alot more if there wernt cameras in the room

Next up matsu chiho and uzume went up they blew him a kiss and sung bad dog , chiho could barly contain her blush as she sung uzume and matsu dancing very sugestivly (check amv bad dog) minato saw gohan chuckle blush and a smile never leaving his face. Each of the 3 girls gave him a very suggestive kiss even tho they didn't touch his lips minato wished he was gohan.

After they finished yahan and akitsu were up gohan was surprised to say the lest about akitsu open expressions during there song she normally came of nuteral but gohan could see her heart a she sung each word with yahan. They sung Britney spears toxic after they were done they kissed his checks and sat down

Yume smiled as she walked up and dedicated her song to her love gohan. She sung Taylor swift love story. Gohan could feal her love in every verse of the song when she was done they kissed each other right beside there lips

Narashino , hari, and oshino stepped to the mike with a silent nod to each other they sung britney spears you drive me crazy. To say gohan was happy was a under statment gohan was orginaly scared that there fellings might decrease due to him gainging so many wives and oshino being jelious that one Time but as they sung he could see his fears were for nothing. When they finished gohan got up and hugged them each kissed them and thank them for always supporting him. They all sat back down.

Matsu walked back up " I know its gohans, minato, kochou, and yashima turn but are landlady miya wanted me to sing this song to gohan she dedicated it to him. Everyone nodes then as they herd the song gohan and his sekirei couldn't help but laugh they could see miya singing it ( Britney spears womanizer) pointing at gohan even minato couldn't help but laugh. When matsu finished she could barley contain her Chuckle as she stated " Miya hopes you can contain your bestly erges " then she busted out laughing.

Kochou smiled at minato then motioned for him to come sing to when he saw her choice his heart skiped a beat they sung counting stars ( check the counting stars AMV YouTube) when they were done everyone chered them and kochou gave him a lite kiss.

Yashima steped to the mike you could tell she was nervous but when the other girls told her to go for it she did she sung I need a hero from the shrek soundtrack. Minato thought she might of sung it to her friends but then noticed she was staring at him he couldn't help but blush. She asked if she did okey and minato surprised himself by being the first to say you were amazing yashima blushed and sat back down.

Gohan stepped forward " I dedicate this song to all of you who entered my life" he walked to the mike and sung secrets by one republic. Everyone cheered and with the girls looking on lovingly at him as he sung. When he finished he was almost smothered in kisses. Minato was glad he didn't have a large flock ( epic forshadowing alert : If only he new).

After a couple of hours and songs later gohan and his sekirei said they needed to go minato and kochou said they did to. Yashima walked up to minato " it is a pleasure to... get to... no you" minato gently took her hand she was slightly scared but felt warm so she didn't pull away.

Minato " No the pleasure was mine yashima i hope we can meet again " she nodes

Gohan and minato exchanged home phone numbers and even gave homura's and his cell phone numbers tho gohan doesn't use it much. Homura gave gohan a cell phone the first day of being a host. They all said goodbye and left when gohan got home he told miya he loved the song she chose then walked right up to her and kissed her cheek she smiled. Gohan proceeded to put away all his clothes and got dressed for work. Then after he ate dinner with everyone he kissed each girl goodbye ( yes miya to but again on the cheek) him and homura went to work.

.

Minato's POV

Right after gohan and his sekirei / wives left

.

Minato explained to kochou about how the manager of his apartment complex doesn't all,ow woman so he's going to have to sneek her in.

Kochou pulled out a small tablet " minato-sama please give me your address " he did and she typed in a few things in the tablet.

Kochou " with this we should be safe "

She showed him she hacked the cameras in the apartments and even reveled to minato that The owener has several illegal one's in women's apartments such as in there bedrooms and some in bathrooms. She explained she coping the data so he can use it.

Minato " we will have to drop the data ammoniumsly to the cops "

Kochou "I agree it will be done by the end of the night "

Minato and kochou walked to his apartment they were able to see were the manager was at so they avoided him and kochou made it so she didn't show up on the camera. When they got home minato made her diner and after they ate minato noticed his TV came on. When they walked to the TV to see minaka.

Minaka " welcome minato you are now part of the gods glorus game..."

Minato pulled kochou to him and whispered in her ear " kochou I want you to know even tho I'm just getting use to this I love you and will keep you safe and not let that lunitic take you from me ever ( he slid his fingers in between hers ) will over come this together" kochou looked into his eyes and they kissed making her wings sprout from her back. Minato and kochou herd min aka screaming at them to get there atension but they didn't care they just made out strait for 30 minutes or so we they finished kochou wings retreated and they notice the TV was of.

Minato " You can sleep on the bed and I l sleep on the couch " she kissed him and said no I want you to hold me tonite. He was nervous but agreed he turned away and got undressed till he was in his under ware he quickly got under the covers and face the wall. Kochou striped naked and got onto bed.

Kochou sounding sad " you don't want me? " minato opened his eyes and turned to face her he shyly looked away till he herd her begin to get up he grabbed her hand and said don't go she looked to him and he pulled her back on the bed turned her towards him and covered them both up. He put his arm around her and placed his head against her's.

Minato " please kochou be patient with me I don't know were to began or stop all I know is we have are whole lives together to get it right. She smiled and pulled him into a kiss as she moved her leg over his lap and startled him.

Kochou " like thisI want to stay like this tonight " she kissed him again as he raped his arms around her back she placed her head on his chest and fell asleep. He smilled at her and thanked his good fortune for her he fell asleep holding her he couldn't help but dream what they will do in the future.

.

Gohan POV-

.

Gohan and homura just finished work and were walking away from the host bar gohan was surprised how popular he truly was a second night and he nearly got double in tips. Half the woman had a thing for him cause they liked younger men and the other half had children issues were they couldn't have children so they secretly hold him and ask if he needed anything or just by him food. Gohan was shocked at how happy they seem to be with just light conversation but glad he didn't have to worry about anything more.

Gohan new that satisfied smile when he saw women leaving homura's room he new cause he made his sekirei look like that before. He realised that's how homura got so popular.

Gohan " Hey homura I wanted to ask I know I make a lot but your in a different league so what happens to all your money? Homura and gohan started to jump to the roof top

Homura turned to gohan " I normally use my extra money to help lost sekirei to pay for rooms and such when they have there mbi cards stolen and I give a good deal of money to miya and the rest in the bank. Gohan nodes after he switched out of his work close and put on the outfit fom the cell games he kept In a back pack. Homura tossed him a extra mask he caught it and pit it on then he turned SSJ and they took of to look for sekirei in need.

.

Sahashi yukari POV-

.

Yukari was walking home from a bar she used z fake I'd to get into it was 1 o'clock in the morning. She wanted to meet a nice guy or hot girl but they were just drunk losers in her opinion not even worth her time to walk past. She orginaly wanted to go out with her brother minato and mother takami but as usual minato let her down again by not getting Into college so she used her fake I'd to find some fun which failed as well.

As she was walking home she saw to woman chase a screaming teenage boy or girl she wasn't shore but being a 17 year old woman she couldn't let a cute teen get hurt so she ran after them. As she ran into the alley she saw the blonde hair woman bring the sword to the teens throat. The teen asked why are you doing this the woman said to thin the numbers of potential threats. As she tried to thirst down she was slammed I'm the back by a trash can. Yukari grabed the teen and ran.

As yukari was pulling the teen she notice the blush she liked the thought of teasing or more she started to have z nosebleed but she realised nows not the time. She noticed the woman with the sword some how got in front of her as the woman tried to strike her down the teen pulled her down out the way as she lunged past yukari the teen pulled her back up and they ran to another alley.

Yukari " why is that sick bitch after you ? "

The teen " cause she thinks im a threat if you leave me she'l forget you and chase me "

Yakari " Not a chance in hellI never abandon you " the teens heart skipped another beat

The teen realized she's his ashikabi.

Yukari and the teen stop when they see a dumpster smash thru a wall thus closing the alleys exit and the blonde woman who thru the dumpster was standingnat the entrance holding her sword began to walk forward.

The woman " give me the boy" yukari thought he's a boy if we wert in this situationI like to dress him up like a girl

Yukari held him behind her " like hell bitch i'll die first "

When the woman lunged this time someone caught her blade and broke it she pulled out a danger but a ball of fire hit her from behind. Yukari saw the two one was a muscular teen boy she couldn't help but drool over she wanted to tast that and the other was a well dress silver man she asked who they are the man said his name is kagura and his friend is the delivery boy the boy glared death at him.

Yukari " the delivery boy name sucks you should atlest call yourself something cool like gold fighter "

The gold fighter "I agree got it kagura " the man chuckled and nodded

Yukari " so what do you 2 want ? "

The gold fighter " that boy safety he should come with us "

The boy" No she the one please "

Yukari " the one whaI'm faltered but I don't know ' please the boy said she grabbed his hands and noticed the other 2 left she shook her head.

The boy " I swear I just want to be yours please " she was surprised but she needed to think

Yukari "I,l tell you what i will take you back to my apartment in the city you tell me everything and I might consider it " he nodded.

They ran to her apartment to avoid any more danger after they got inside she dead bolted the door walked him over to the couch pushed him down "Talk tell me everything" which he did after a hour of so explaining about sekirei the his missing sister and bonding marriage how he would serve her she was shocked.

Shiina " my name is shiina by the way. In ordered to be winged i need noacoulastial contact but I will do more if you want anything anytime I will serve you "

Yukari " Deal " She pulled him into a french kiss as she did she noticed his wings come from his back she grew happy realising he told her the truth as she pulled away from the kiss his wings retracted and he pouted she couldn't help but smirk he was Her's

Shiina " By the power of grey skull the corpse of my pledge wither away the cross of my ashikabi #107 shiina forever yours my sweet ashikabi "

Yukari " good now strip ( She pulled out a dress from under the couch) then put this on " he nodded and began to strip she smirked evilly.

Unbenoust to them the 2 from earlier were standing on the rood of a near by building looking on at them.

Gold fighter " Um... is... that "

Kagura " sometimes yes " gold fighter shook his head

Gold fighter " i wouldn't do that to my sekirei "

Kagura " yours wouldn't care if you did "

( He,s right gohan you can dress me up anyway you want or strip me down and do anything: I know matsu but We have to find a way so we don't get caught he said back thru there bond)

Gold fighter "let's go " they took of.

3 hours later they went home after changing back to there normal close. When they walked in they noticed everyone was asleep so gohan went into miya's room stripped to his under ware and saw her in his bed so he crawled in put her arms around him she wool up but kept her eyes shut he put his arms around her snug led close and notice she was smiling so he whispered into her ear

Gohan "I love you miya goodnight " then kissed beside her lip and rested his head on her Brest

Miya "I love you 2 gohan " go an went to lift his head up but using her arms she held him still " it fine gohan just go to sleep I don't mind" he nodded in her chest and drifted to sleep she followed shortly.

.

Gohan memory dream

All of gohans wives plus miya and one unwinged sekirei watched gohan and krillen explored namick wile bulma stayed in the space ship they say gohan save dense the fight with dodoria they saw gohan encounter vegeta get punched in the gut ( all the women wanted to hurt vegeta alot now ) they saw gohan steel vegetas Dragonball ( The girls " serves his ass right" )

Gohan meet guru get a power up as well as krillin they saw them re encounter a pissed vegeta who teemed up with them for his fear of ginu squad then they all meet ginu squad gohan and krillin basically say what the fuck ( the girls understand completely ) Gohan and krillin get saved by be get a then they fight recoom who pounded them and broke gohan's spine. ( The girls had gohan mental thought I don't want to die I'm only 5 years old. They cry for him even matsu chiho and uzume even tho they know what happens it still hurts to see him suffer )

They see goku show up in time save him krillin and vegeta give the 3 the last of his sensu beans healing them beat everyone of the squad but captain ginu who swap body's with goku they see the fight were ginu in goku's body gets beat up so he swaps body,s but goku jumps in the way gets his body back then ginu tries again and gets shoved into a frog ( the women snicker at ginu's miss fortune ) They watch goku go to get healed and gohan, vegeta, krill in, and dense use the dragon balls and see namicks dragon balls require a nameckian to make the wish. They see 2 wishes fist piccolo be resurrected second bring him to namick. Then balls fall down and dragon vanish and dense cry guru is dead.

Then everyone freak when they see frezza ( due to this being a memory the girls can fell the power level Difference and get nervous for gohan ) they watch krilin gohan and vegeta attack a obviously stronger freza gohan go down hard dense heal him and go an jump up stronger and smack down frezza who transformers bashes gohan and krill in again then vegeta destracts him as dende heals krill in and gohan. Gohan " got love healer types" then jumps up and puts frezza down hard . Krillin " give you a healer and youl never be in danger" ( hari and yume smile with the knowledge they can help there ashikabi)

Frezza transforms again krillin tries to help gets screwd by horns falls down begging to die as dense heals him as go an goes bat shit crazzy on frezza again and frezza ask how in the hell is a child this strong? Vegeta responds the blood of the say in race runs thru his veins . Then vegeta and gohan tag teem frezza till frezza gets pissed transforms yet again. Beats them both and goes to kill gohan but is stopped by piccolo. Gohan wanders em I lucky or does fate like to fuck with my mind the girls agree with is line of thought.

They see vegeta tell krillin to shoot him thru the stomach so he can get a senki boost which he does. They see piccolo beat on frezza and gohan help then frezza freak out screaming then transforms on last time. They watch dende relutently heal vegeta ( miya and yume noticed frezza saw it ) Then see frezza kill dende then try to kill gohan who is saved by vegeta they watch vegeta and frezza fight frezza stab his arm thru vegetas chest drop him when goku show up. Vegeta talk about say in race then beg goku to avenge them wile crying ( the sekirei understand the sentiment ) frezza finish vegeta buy shooting him thru the heart.

They see goku fight frezza looking even ( but Miya and yume see the red arua and chiho uzume and matsu know he,s using kaoken) they see goku began to lose when frezza uses half his power they see krillin and gohan give piccolo there power to stall for time so goku can use the spirit bomb. They watch as piccolo gets thrashed buy frezza and gohan and krillin save him then they see goku throw the massive spirit bomb. They witnessed frezza get hit the explosion the size of a state then frezza looked heavily damaged shoot piccolo thru the chest then kill krilin.

Goku " Iwon't let you I won't let you get AWAY WITH THIS " ( the girls noticed the supper say in transformation caused a golden lightning storm and frezza get scared ) " gohan take piccolo and go " gohan say I want to help and goku scream go which he did after grabbing piccolo. They saw as gohan was flying away frezza try to attack but goku crushed his hand making him scream ( every girl smirk with realization frezza about to get crushed)

They see gohan fly " My daddy's a supper say in getem dady " and hear his thought I hope I can be to one day. They see gohan land with piccolo at the ship with bulma who tells them they need to go now gohan say he's not without his dad bulma say shell leave him there and gohan tell her I wouldn't if I was you I'm piccolos only friend and he will be pissed if you leave me she gulps and gohan goes back for his father. Gohan arrive back bit can't sense his father then frezza say he's dead and in 5 minute the planet will go up.

They see yet again gohan flip out and pound on frezza for 3 minute straight breaking his jaw ribs and covering him in brushes till gohan power returns to normal and frezza smack him to the ground .

Frezza " He even stronger then his dad before he transformed I can't let a child like this live" gohan didn't hear due to pulling his head out of the ground ( the sekirei did and they are proud of there amazing ashikabi ) they see frezza go to finish gohan and yet again is stop by goku. Frezza ask how I knock you into lava and goku respond SSJ doesn't get Burt by lava. Everyone was like WTF serisly lava doesn't burn that form. Goku tell gohan to go and he does again. Then they see gohan back on earth talk to guru who explain it was goku plan to leave goku and frezza on namick.

They watch guru tell everyone goku killed frezza and diedwhen planet blew up vegeta laugh tell go an he will serve him now gohan say no then get hit in the chest ( all the girls now offically hate vegeta forever ) then see every back gohan up vegeta back down 188 days or so later dragon balls come active they go to wish goku back and learn he,s alive but is busy but will be home soon they watch everyone who died on earth get wished back and namicks leave. Then gohans dream ends miya raps herself around gohan tighter " no one will ever hurt you again I will kill them first" she kisses his head and goes back to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author Notes : okey first up there is 3 types of bonds going on 1 the regular sekirei bond let's ashikabi and sekirei fell each other emotions anywhere in the city. Number 2 bond sayin bond yep they can comumicate mentally close distances and fell each other emotions to a lesser extent the only advantage over the first is the person a sayin bonds to gets the memory of the sayin who mates them . Number 3 (SSB) sekirei sayin bond, the only person right now that has this is matsu, it is similar to the first 2 bonds except matsu can hear gohans thoughts anywhere on the planet feal anything he fells if she consintraits even see and hear what he does but she must be in a deep consintraition to do so.

Now im running a poll who do you want minato to wing? And should his sister get more sekirei who due you think they should be?

Please PM the answere thank you .

O side noteI have a poll on my profile check it out if you get the time


End file.
